The Magnificent Spider-Man 4
by Cucumba
Summary: (Takes place after "New Marvel" and is the Last Chapter) Parts of Ken King; The Magnificent Spider-Man's life comes back from the shadows, with some of the villains he's once encountered. Parts of his past will finally form into a group even he himself can't handle alone; The Sinister Seven. But this group was brought together by not just hatred, but by one thing only; Oscorp.
1. A Long Time Ago

_**We must all suffer one of two things: the pain of discipline or the pain of regret or disappointment. - Jim Rohn**_

_**Four and a Half Years Ago**_

_**WWE Wrestling Arena - Time: 8:30 PM **__  
__**October 3, 2014 **_

_Ken King; a seventeen year old boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses, opened an elevator while he waited, until he then heard yelling behind him and looked, revealing the man; who was a twenty one year old man with black hair that was sticking up, and the announcer._

_"HEY STOP HIM, SOMEBODY!" The announcer yelled as he saw Ken. "KID! STOP HIM!" Instead of being helped, Ken got out of the way as the man went inside and pressed the first floor, making the elevator door close._

_"Thanks kid. I owe you." He said as it closed, making the announcer banged on the door in anger, then looked at Ken._

_"What the hell kid?! That guy had all of my money! All my hard work!" He yelled as Ken looked at him coldly._

_"...Your point?" Ken asked while the announcer shook his head._

_"Kid, you don't understand. Without ALL that, this place will close DOWN." The announcer said in anger while Ken stayed cold._

_"...Not my problem." Ken said darkly, using the very same words he used on him, with the announcer looking at Ken in shock, then in anger as he walked away, leaving him alone. _

**_Time: 8:40 PM_**

_"So that means, you did all that for only one hundred dollars?" Micheal; a boy around Ken's age that had black hair and brown eyes, asked as Ken nodded, keeping his outfit under his clothes. "Damn dude... that's just cheap."_

_"Tell me about it." Ken said in annoyance as they continued to walk, until they saw police sirens and police tape around an area. "Hey... that's where dad was waiting fo-" His eyes grew wide as a realization came into his head. "No..." He then began to run toward the sight. "No, no no no no!"_

_"Ken!" Micheal yelled as he followed him while Ken went through the police officers and saw the body of his father, George, a man with brown hair that was becoming a bit white, breathing heavily._

_"No... Oh my god... Oh my god, DAD!" Ken said as he was freaking out while George opened his eyes._

_"K-Ken?" George asked as he looked at Ken while holding his chest._

_"W-what happened?" Ken asked in panic as he looked one the police._

_"Car jacker appearntly. Took the mans car and shot him right in the heart. He won't survive at this rate, so if you have anything to say, now's the time." A female officer said._

_"D-D-Dad.. I'm here! Please don't give up on me!" Ken said as tears began to stream down his face._

_"K-Ken... t-thank you... for... for being... my.. son... w-watch over... your mother." George said quietly as he closed his eyes, showing he has passed, making Ken break down as he held his fathers hand and Micheal grasping his shoulder in comfort. _

_**My father was always there for me when I needed him, when I needed him in a world that was once cold and dark, or in a world where I was bitten by a radioactive spider that turned me into something... new... and now he's gone, because I couldn't stop the murderer, Lucas Wilson before. Ever since those events, I KNEW I had to make up for what I've done, that I had to officially become a man; Spider-Man.**_

**_And I've done a lot of good, defeating the same murderer that killed my dad and obtained electrical powers; Electro, The Kingpin; Wilson Fisk and his minions, Gregory and Nikolai Venzer; The Rhino, my old friend Nickolas Harvey, somebody who obtained the alien life form I once wore known as the Symbiote turned him into a beast he calls himself Venom, Cletus Casady; Carnage. Not to mention the Tinkerer for using something Stark used during the Superhuman Civil War._**

**_My name is Ken King, and I've been Spider-Man ever since I was seventeen; I'm Twenty one now, and I still have my mother; April, my best friends Micheal and Felicia, and my wife; Elise King, along with our child; Geohn. With all of the adventures I've been through, I get the feeling parts of my past will come back, back for me to correct it. But I feel as if... what might happen if it does, that it could lead to something bigger. Bigger than anything that might be too much for me, and my friend, Felicia._**


	2. A Lead to Something Bigger?

_**One of them, for example, which will probably haunt me more than any other is the problem of communication. - Georges Simmons**_

**_Present Day_**

**_Neon City - Uppertown - Time: 12:52 PM_**  
**_March 14, 2019_**

"Somebody help! My kid is still trapped in there!" A white man, with having only a tiny bit of hair let, yelled as a nearby building was on fire with flames bursting through the windows, while firefighters tried to put it out with water. In the distance, had a man wearing a blue spandex suit with red forearms, boots, gloves, utility belt, midsection, scarf and mask, for it had white eye lenses with a black outline, and all around the red had silver web patterns, a black spider symbol on the chest and a red spider symbol on his back with the front legs going up to the scarf, while the bottom ones went toward the belt, swung from building to building on it's webs from his wrists and landed on a firetruck, revealing to be The Magnificent Spider-Man himself.

"Now, now people! Keep your trousers on, I'm on the case!" Spider-Man said as he then zipped into the burning building, seeing everything was on fire as he began to run through until he heard the screaming of a little child, catching his attention. He then barged through the door to see a small boy inside the closet, hiding from the flames until he saw Spider-Man, making him smile a bit.

"Mr. Spider-Man! You're here!" He said as Spider-Man picked him up over his back.

"It's JUST Spider-Man. Mr. Spider-Man was my Grandpa!" Spider-Man said as he began to run toward the window, jumped out, and landed on the ground while he put the boy down, with the father and mother running to him and hugged his son.

"Thank god you're ok!" The mother said quietly while the father still hugged him, until he looked at Spider-Man.

"Thanks for what you did Spider-Man, you're ok in MY book." He said as Spider-Man nodded.

"Just doing what I do best. What happened here anyway? I didn't see much of any leak or anything to cause a fire like that." He said while the father rubbed his head.

"I don't know... it all happened so fast I can't remember." He said as the boy, Charlie, looked at Spider-Man.

"I remember!" He peeped up as Spider-Man looked at him. "I saw some bad guys rob some of daddy's stuff and lit the building with some fire in a bottle and threw it through the windows!"

"That sounds like they used Molotov Cocktails." Spider-Man said as he looked at the father. "Do you know on what these guys were after?"

"Y-yes... Yes! I think so!" The father said as he took out a badge, showing the company he worked for and his name, Max Dillon. "I'm Max Dillon, I work at Oscorp. They were after some of the projects I'm assigned to do, normally weapons since Tony Stark gave up doing it before deciding to be Iron Man."

"Weapons? That doesn't sound too good. Then again, based on MY experiences, nothing goes well with Oscorp." Spider-Man said as he rubbed his forehead. "What kind of weapons are we talking about here?"

"Military kind: Top Weapons you could ever get. I'm just glad we decided to do this after that Civil War thing." Max said as Spider-Man nodded.

"Do you know where they went? Maybe I can get to them before they escape." He asked as Max shook his head.

"No, I don't. Sorry I'm not much help Spidey." He said as he looked down a bit, but Spider-Man began to shake him.

"Yo, listen to me!" He said as Max looked at him while his hair was then being straightened after it was a bit messy from the fire. "You helped me more than you think! For right now, and always, you're my eyes and ears! All of you! Just update me on anything about those guys, got it?" As he said this, Max stared at him in happiness.

"Y-yes! We won't let you down!" He said as Spider-Man nodded and looked at Charlie.

"Take care of them, ok? For Spidey?" He asked as Charlie nodded happily.

"For Spidey!" He said happily as Spider-Man nodded and gave Max a card.

"Hit me up with this number, ok? I REALLY appreciate your help partner!" Spider-Man said as he ran off and swung away, leaving the Dillon family while they watched.

"...Partner?" Max asked as he looked at the card, then at Spider-Man as he smiled a bit. "I won't let you down, 'Partner'."

**_Neon City - King Apartment - Time: 1:32 PM  
_**  
Spider-Man kept swinging from building to building until he landed near a window, opened it, and entered into his room while he took off his mask, revealing Ken King's face, for he was now older, at least twenty one years old, and still had the brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses, while began to put on clothes to hide the suit. Once they were on, he walked out of his room to see a few people at the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm home!" Ken yelled as the people looked at him, revealing to be April; his mother of the age of forty two, for she now had her brown hair turning more white along with getting wrinkles under her blue eyes, Micheal; a twenty year old man, had black hair and brown eyes, and finally Ken's wife; Elise King, for she was around Ken's age and has blonde hair and blue eyes while she held a small baby boy that was four to five months old and had a dirty brown hair and blue eyes; Geohn King.

"Nice to see you back!" Micheal said as Elise got up and kissed Ken.

"I missed you, and so did little Geohn." Elise said as Ken smiled a bit.

"I missed you too." He said as he crouched down to look at Geohn, to which made him smile and coo. "Hey there little guy! Daddy missed ya!" Geohn reached toward him until Ken began to hold the baby close to him while the tiny hands began to explore his fathers face a bit.

"Did everything go ok? I heard about the burning building." April asked while Ken nodded.

"Yeah, appearntly some guys robbed somebody from Oscorp concerning weapons; Max Dillon's the name." He said while rubbing his head. "I'm not really sure on what they plan to do with it, but I'll find out soon."

"I hope so, with everything concerning Oscorp with the entire Carnage events, it scares me a bit." Elise said as Ken nodded.

"Don't worry. Whatever those guys are planning, I'll make sure they don't hurt you or any of you guys." He said as the couple looked at Geohn a bit while smiling until April began to cough a bit harshly, catching their attention. "You ok mom?"

"Yes, I'm just fine Kenny... I just... need to rest for a bit." April said as she began to lie on the couch a bit, relaxing.

"Is she ok?" Ken asked as Micheal walked to him.

"Not as much as before. She's really starting to get sick, I can see it. After all that happened for the past five years, it's been really hard on her." Micheal said while staring at her. "With the heart attack she got with Fisk and all of that worry from the stress with Lucas, Venom, Carnage and that war, I don't really blame her at all."

"A part of me wishes I never told her about me being Spider-Man. It caused her so much stress about worrying for me... I-I didn't know it would be this hard on her." Ken said sadly while Elise kissed his cheek a bit.

"Don't think that. She's proud of what you are, and no amount of stress she goes through will change that." She said as Ken smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said while Geohn looked at both of their parents in question, not knowing what they were talking about since he was only a baby.


	3. The Past Returning

**_Forgiveness is for yourself because it frees you. It lets you out of that prison you put yourself in. - Louise L. Hay_**

**_Neon City - Ryker's Island - Time: 5:21 PM_**

Near the walls, containing some of the metal police vans, held SWAT teams and S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers releasing some criminals, including Otto Octavius; Doc Ock, for he had dark glasses, and wore a black shirt, a pair of forest green pants and a coat, but had stubs of his old four mechanical arms and cuffed, while he walked to the inside of the prison.

"Keep movin girls!" A SWAT soldier said as he aimed his gun at Doc Ock, only for him to look at the soldier.

"..You should know that... I would tear the flesh of your bones in an instant, you knew that before, right?" He asked as the soldier stared at him more. "I was once a powerful scientist, somebody who at least had a future... until people like yourselves took all of that away from me, and planned to use me as some sort of military weapon, even before that war. The government, took everything away from me. My work, and my mind. All of you have and what that playboy Stark did created me into a monster... you created me, and one day, I'll show all of you what I'm really capable of... I'm weak right now, but soon, the name Doctor Octavius will be the last name you'll ever hear again. "

"...Like that'll ever happen." A S.H.I.E.L.D soldier said as he aimed a shotgun at Doc Ock. "Now quit your dreaming a move on." Doc Ock stared at him more, but decided to keep moving while the next prisoner came in, except he was in more handcuffs while he was laughing manically, but kept screaming a bit in pain from the cuffs electrocuting him, revealing to be Green Goblin; Norman Osborn, for he was a green human sized beast with horns and devil ears, along with wearing purple pants. "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Norman Osborn; The Green Goblin. It's nice to see you again after all that happened!"

"I should say the same for you, you pile of waste!" Green Goblin said while laughing, only for him to be electrocuted from the cuffs, making him yell and got onto his knees, but still laughed. "...Sooner or later, I'll make sure all of you are just a bunch of corpses ready to burn from my flames!" As he said this, it made the S.H.I.E.L.D soldier chuckle a bit.

"Sure you will Osborn, until the end of time. With all the security we're putting up for you, there's a really low chance of you escaping from this nice comfy room called a cell, made just for you." The soldier said while Green Goblin stared at him while smiling.

"You have NO idea what you morons are in for! You will all soon see pure chaos, blood, and carnage! The carnage of the Green Goblin!" He said while laughing. "Sooner or later, I'll be out of those chains, and then... I'll destroy and take over this city, and make every single person in this dump into my own personal slave! Just to match the kind of skum you TRULY are! You've all created your own demise, and you will ALL realize it soon!"

"...Spider-Man is here, and he'll make sure that won't happen. Now, if you were smart, move along!" The S.H.I.E.L.D soldier said while Green Goblin smirked and walked into the prison and started following Doc Ock.

"Hey Octo Boy! Ever thought of getting out here?" Goblin asked as Doc Ock looked at him.

"...And what makes you think I have the capability to do that Osborn?" He asked as Green Goblin smiled a bit.

"All in good time Otto, all in good time, soon." He said as he began to laugh loudly.

**_Neon City - Downtown - Time: 7:32 PM_**

Ken watched through the window while he sat on the couch with Elise and feeding Geohn with a bottle as they also watched TV.

"Man..." Ken said after sighing. "Being Spider-Man sure can be tough... least I got some results out of it, the only crime around here is stuff the cops can handle."

"Yeah, and now you can spend more time with us." Elise said as Ken looked and smiled.

"Yeah, that's right." He said as he then looked at the window. "But those guys are still out there. Whoever they were, and whatever they plan to do, I have to stop them."

"You don't know who those guys are?" Elsie asked as Ken shook his head.

"No, I don't. That's why that guy Max Dillon is going to help me. He's my eyes and ears for finding them, just like everybody else." He said until he heard his phone ring, to which he answered it. "Hello?"

"Spider-Man? This is Max; Max Dillon." Max said as Ken nodded.

"Yeah, what is it? You find anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, luckily I did." Max said while smiling. "A friend of mine might help you on finding the guy in charge. Have you heard much of the group called "The Trinities"?"

"Probably, I'm not much of one to remember the names." Ken said while rubbing his head.

"Well from all I know, this is the same group the man who killed George King four and a half to five years ago was in; Lucas Wilson, long before he became that guy Electro." Max said while Ken stared into space for a bit in a bit of shock.

_"So...It's not over yet then, isn't it?"_ Ken asked in thought while looking at his hand and at baby Geohn.

"Hello? Spider-Man?" Max asked as it snapped Ken back into the conversation.

"I'm here! Sorry, I was focused on something else." He said while shaking his head. "Anyway, do you know much of the leader of this group?"

"No, not really. But my friend, Professor Richard, knows a lot about them. They've been harassing him and kept trying to break in, that means he's had a lot of experience with them. So maybe he knows on who the leader of this group is."

"Professor Richard huh? Wasn't he the same guy who funded for that black ooze, custom spiders, and that portal three years ago?" Ken asked as Max nodded.

"The very same. If you want info on all of that, he's your best shot." He said to which made Ken smile a bit.

"Thanks a lot Max Dillon. With this info, you might have saved a ton of lives today." He said while Max began to smile widely.

"R-really? T-thanks! This means a ton! I mean, you helped us, might as well help you!" Max said.

"And I appreciate it. Be sure to tell the kid I said hi?" Ken asked as Max nodded happily.

"O-of course! He'll love it! Hope I helped you enough!" He said as Ken nodded.

"You helped as much as possible. Just leave all of this to me." He said as Max nodded and cut off the call.

"Well, what did he say?" Elise asked as she took Geohn into her arms.

"Max might have given me a lead to finding who's the main guy that wants the guns. Whoever this guy is, is in the same group Lucas Wilson was in. Maybe a replacement." Ken said as Elise looked at him in the eyes.

"Oh man... what are you going to do? Did he know on who might know a lot about this?" She asked in question.

"Yeah, Professor Richard apparently. Thought he won't let me in as Ken King... but nobody can wait for Spider-Man... but to do that I would need to break inside..." Ken said until he got an idea. "Wait a second, back then Kingpin had somebody break into Oscorp before! And I think I know just the girl to help me do it..." He said while Elise stared into his eyes more and began to get concerned.

"...Something's bothering you, isn't it?" She asked as Ken looked at her and sighed.

"God, we've been together for nearly five years, married for two and a half, and yet you STILL read me like a book." He said while chuckling and rubbed his head. "It's the fact that the same group Lucas was in is still out there, and back this time. I know I'll deal with it soon, but... I dunno, it bothers me I guess, that it could lead into something much larger."

"Kenny, I know whatever happens, I know you'll stop them and make sure all of us are safe in the end. Don't let it bother you." Elise said as she made Ken look at her in the eyes and kissed him quickly, leaving him smiling a bit.

"Yeah, you're right." Ken said as he held both her hand and Geohn's little one, making him look at Ken and smiled while cooing cutely. Ken then let go of Geohn's small hand and took out his phone while dialing a number to start a call. "Hello? Felicia? I need your help with something."


	4. Answers

_**There are no easy answers, but there are simple answers. We must have the courage to do what we know is morally right. - Ronald Reagan **__**Neon City - Oscorp - Time: 9:12 PM**_

"Never thought you would be one to break into Oscorp Ken." A female said, revealing to be Felicia Hardy as Black Cat, for she had white hair, and wore a black leather suit that revealed her stomach and a part of her chest with some gadgets on her, while she looked at Ken; whom was now Spider-Man.

"Hey, at this time, I really need answers from Professor Richard. If he's been in contact with the guys that tried to rob Oscorp countless times, then he must know on who the guy in charge is." Spider-Man said as Black Cat nodded.

"With all you told me over the phone, I believe it." She said as she took out a small blade and began to carve a hole through the window. "So is there anything else you need me to do once this is done?"

"Aside from getting me a king sized burger? Watch over me in case something happens and I'll let you know on anything else later on." Spider-Man said as he rubbed his head. "I appreciate you helping me with this Fee-Fee, really."

"It's not a problem Kenny, anything to help you with this." Black Cat said until she finally opened the glass cut out and lifted it. "Ok, it's open. Be sure to get the info you need."

"I will, just gotta find him." Spider-Man said as he then shot a web at the ceiling and began to hang on it upside down, climbed up, and began to wallcrawl through the building, hoping to find Professor Richard's office.

_**Oscorp - Time: 9:19 PM**_

"Is the prototype nearly done Richard?" A man asked, revealing to be Doctor Curtis/Curt Conners; a man with short blonde hair and wore a white lab coat but also has no right arm, to his associate, Professor Richards; whom had black hair and a lab coat on, as they walked into his office.

"It nearly is. Once there's a few more modifications, it's nearly done." Richard said while looking at a certain project he's making. "I just hope those guys in The Trinities don't catch wind of this. This thing is dangerous, and who knows what it would do if it was in the wrong hands."

"I'm sure all of this will be resolved." Curt said as he looked at it more until he began to walk away. "Lock up the office when you're done?"

"Yes, of course. Lock it up, turn on the security, all of that. Do not worry." Richard said as Curt nodded and walked out, leaving him to work on it a bit more. Once he finished, he then began to pack up and head to the door, but stopped as he saw it was covered in webbing. "What in the world? What could have done this?"

"Take a guess." A voice said as Professor Richard looked at the source, revealing to be Spider-Man hanging upside down on a web while he began to descend until he landed onto the office chair and sat on it. "Well Richard Jenkins, it's been a while since we met, huh?"

"S-Spider-Man? What are you doing here? Why, and how did you get in?" Richard asked in question as Spider-Man looked at him more.

"Let's just say I have my ways. Anyway, I'm here because I need your help on something." He said as Richard stared at him.

"Why should I help you? What have you done for this place?" He asked as Spider-Man shook his head.

"I think you forgot that I'm the same guy to stop Lucas from destroying this city, stopped that guy Wilson Fisk from using that Promethium X, saved you from that alien goo from spreading more, and most importantly, STOPPED that alien invasion after you guys made that portal before you destroyed it! I think I did more than what you think I did." Spider-Man said while Richard stared at him.

"...What is it you want from me?" He asked.

"I want answers. Answers concerning these weapons you guys are making." Spider-Man said as Richard then grabbed another chair and sat down in front of him.

"Ok, very well. I'll answer any question you want, and I'll answer them honestly. But... I have a question for you." He said as Spider-Man nodded.

"Ok, shoot." He said.

"How do you know about the weapons? I never told you or anybody else." Richard asked in question.

"Your buddy Max Dillon told me. He said there were some guys that robbed him before his place was burned down, I'm guess something related to these military weapons you guys are making." Spider-Man said as Richard rubbed his forehead.

"I should have resolved this... Yes, that's right. Max is in charge of making the weapons. I'm guessing they stole what he made so far. I wouldn't be surprised if The Trinities did it." He said as Spider-Man looked at him more.

"That's what Max Dillon said. Bet that's who stole them?" He asked as Richard nodded.

"With my experiences, I'm willing to bet money on it." He said while be sipped on a cup of coffee on his desk.

"If you have experiences on The Trinities, then wouldn't that mean you know on who the leader is, right?" Spider-Man asked as Richard nodded.

"Yes, I do. But if I told you, then he would come to kill me for sure. He's very much like a hunter. He'll sneak out of almost anything and he'll know I told you." He said in worry, to which made Spider-Man think.

"What about a Witness Protection Program? Would that help you by any chance? We could get people like, I dunno; Wolverine, Daredevil, or any of those guys to watch over, heck, maybe even S.H.I.E.L.D!" Spider-Man said as Richard looked at him in wonder.

"Could you do that? I mean-" He tried to say.

"I'll MAKE them do it if I have to. Don't worry about the what-if's, just tell me about this guy, and I'll handle the rest." Spider-Man said as Richard looked down in thought, but then nodded.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything about him." He said as he took a sip of his coffee again. "His name is Sergei Kravinoff, but he prefers to go by Kraven the Hunter. He was the most wanted in Russia before he moved here, for he killed criminals to show he was the most superior of them all, a hunter that hunts hunters if you think about it. When he heard of The Trinities, he decided to kill other criminals and steal to do what he had a passion for."

"And that would also mean why he wanted the guns from Oscorp. To show he's the most superior." Spider-Man said as Richard nodded.

"Exactly. You have to stop him Spider-Man, before it goes to somewhere bad." He said as Spider-Man nodded, until his attention was caught onto something else.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Spider-Man asked as Richard looked at what he was looking at, revealing to be Richard's project; a dark red and silver metal suit that had a silver utility belt and back piece, and a metallic mask that had green eye lenses and has two picks of metal on the side of the eyes, going up as it resembled the antennas of a beetle. "Looks a lot like a suit made from Stark."

"Oh, that?" Richard asked. "That's my latest project. It's based on Starks Iron Man suit, except it's to help the future of mankind; I call it: Project B.E.E.T.L.E."

"Really? Mind telling me on how that that thing work?" Spider-Man asked while he looked at it more.

"Well, it works a bit like Starks suit, but also helps the host. That suit is to help the health of the one wearing it, or at the very least delay it before the host meets his or her fate, such as cancer, defending them like the shell of a beetle. It's also a war weapon in case we need extra firepower." Richard said as Spider-Man nodded. "I'm just glad Oscorp even funded for this and gave me one last chance, not after all that happened."

"Yeah, I would HATE to see somebody like Kraven to get a hold of that." Spider-Man said as he looked at Richard and got up. "Anyway, that's all I needed to know, except one. Do you have any idea on where The Trinities hang out the most at?"

"Not that I know of, but maybe if you found one of them, maybe they'll lead you to him." Richard said as Spider-Man nodded.

"Got it, do they have any gang signs they go by now, or a certain way they dress?" He asked as Richard nodded.

"They usually have a double "T" on their wrists. Find one like that, and you should find Sergei." He said as Spider-Man nodded to him with a thumbs up.

"Got it! Thanks Professor Richard, you were a big help. I'll make sure you get a WPP in no time." Spider-Man said as Richard nodded while smiling.

"Thank you Spider-Man, be sure to do that. Just make sure nobody get's a hold of our weapons except our military." He said as Spider-Man nodded.

"Don't worry, I will. I'll have somebody look after you until then." He said as he tore off the webbing on the door and zipped out, leaving Richard in the office as he smiled a bit.

**_Neon City - King Apartment - Time: 11:32 PM_**

"Kravinoff? I think I heard of that name before." Micheal said as he, Ken, April, and Elise, who held Geohn, at the table. "Is this the same Kravinoff from Russia?"

"Yeah, the same I'm guessing." Ken said as April looked at the window a bit.

"These people... they keep tainting the work you've done, and the safety of the people here." She said as Ken nodded.

"Well, whatever happens, I have to stop it. And the first thing to do is stop Kraven. I'll start tomorrow and see what I'll get from there." He said while Elise held his hand.

"Just be careful, ok?" She asked as Ken nodded and held her hand back.

"I am, besides, what's the worst to happen?" He asked as he smiled a bit.

"But a wife can't help but worry right?" Elise asked as she smiled back, with Ken slowly kissing her forehead.


	5. Plans

**_Most discoveries even today are a combination of serendipity and of searching. - Siddhartha Mukherjee_**

**_Neon City - Ryker's Island - Time: 4:21 PM_**  
**_March 15, 2019_**

Inside the large prison, had one of the guards that had S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers following him as he looked through each of the prisoners inside each cell.

"Well, looks like the norm are all still here. No escapes or anything." The guard said as he looked at the S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers. "You guys really sure bringing the biggest of the biggest villains here was a good idea? This... Goblin, or whatever he is, especially?"

"Trust me son, both Commander of S.H.I.E.L.D; Tony Stark with Maria Hill and Colonel Fury, and, after John Jordan's passing, New Police Captain DeWolff agreed to this. With the help of S.H.I.E.L.D, we'll be sure they're all nice and comfy." A soldier said as the guard stared at him more.

"But how exactly? You guys aren't gonna shove any villains into portals to other worlds or some crazy stuff, right? You guys know what happened after all that." The guard asked as the S.H.I.E.L.D soldier blew it off.

"Trust me, we've all learned something from the Superhuman Civil War, and we plan to not repeat it. With S.H.I.E.L.D technology, they won't be escaping." He said as the guard nodded slowly and continued further down to see a metal door and opened it, revealing five villains, five of the most dangerous one of them all.

"These our main guys?" The guard asked as they nodded.

"These guys caused more danger than any that we've ever come across. You should be surprised." A soldier said as a guard looked at one of them, revealing to be Nickolas Harvey, whom wore only a orange jumpsuit and had black hair and green eyes, while the cell he was in had silent sound waves going on.

"What's with this guy? He looks normal to me." The guard asked in question.

"That's Venom. He doesn't look much, but he has an alien life form permanently bonded to him, the Symbiote from what one of our agents called it. We tried everything to get rid of it, but nothing happened. He's one of our dangerous since he's related to Spider-Man in some way. How he is, nobody knows." A soldier said as the guard looked at the others, Doc Ock, Rhino; Nikolai Venzer, for he wore a metal suit resembling a Rhino, Gregory Robert; A middle aged man with whit hair wearing the same orange jumpsuit, and was also Felicia's old butler, and the infamous Green Goblin.

"But... what about him? The green dude?" The guard asked as all of the soldiers looked at Green Goblin.

"Norman Osborn, The Green Goblin... he was once the founder of Oscorp, heck, he's the freaking FATHER of it. He was never like that you know. In some sort of freak accident, he created a formula he made to try to cute the sickness he was genetically given... but it backfired and turned him into... this, a look that's equal to the disease he was given. It lead him to do the worst of the worst, most importantly killing his own blood; Harry Osborn." One explained while Green Goblin smiled darkly and evilly at them.

"Guilty as charged!" Green Goblin said they looked at him. "Sooner or later, I WILL get out of here, and you'll all be just like everybody else! And the last name you will hear will be; THE GREEN GOBLIN!" He laughed loudly while everybody stared at him.

"...Good luck with that." A soldier said as he looked at all of them again. "Well, looks like they're all still here. Let's clear out." Everybody left the room, leaving the villains.

"So... what are you guys in for?" Nickolas asked Gregory while he looked at him.

"I was locked up thanks to Spider-Man and that alien suit of his." He said darkly while Nick smirked.

"I know that fat rhino over there is..." Nick said cockily while Rhino stared at him in anger. "...But what about you Octo and Green? You in for something dumb?"

"...Long before that war of yours, I was beaten by Spider-Man. They locked me up because they know on how much of a genius I truly was." Doc Ock said while everybody looked at Green Goblin, to which he smirked.

"Let's just say even thought I had to team up with the BRAT of an insect Spider-Man, I have... something I need to settle and deal with concerning him. He's known to be one of the strongest heroes of them all, stronger than any of those pests in S.H.I.E.L.D. I want to show them... all of them, that the Green Goblin is superior than anything this city will ever see! I want to start it by killing the Spider-Man!" Green Goblin said as they all looked at him.

"So we're all here for the same reason then. That bug boy is all of our motivation." Rhino said as they all looked at each other.

"Well, if we weren't in these chains or whatever, we should SO team up together to kill him!" Nickolas said as he smiled and looked at him.

"That would be excellent. With our minds and powers, we would overwhelm him!" Gregory said as he smiled a bit, while Green Goblin began to make a plan in his head.

"I've got it. Once I figure out on how to get out of here, I'll make a base to hold us in until we find a way to defeat the spider! But I can only bring one of you to stall enough to distract them. Bringing all of you would become a hassle... Oscorp, stall them by destroying part of Oscorp. Stall long enough to get under the spiders nose!"

"...I'll go." Doc Ock said as Goblin laughed in merriment.

"This is perfect! In four hours; Fours hours and I will be out! But do not fret my new friends, I will come back for you, and together, we will be the strongest being this city will ever see!" He said as the villains smiled evilly.

**_Neon City - Downtown - Time: 5:42 PM _**

Spider-Man swung from building to building while he looked around the streets, until he swung high enough to do a flip and landed on the ledge of a building.

"Man... I've been looking around all day for any sign of The Trinities and Kravinoff, and there's still nothing." Spider-Man said to himself as he relaxed on the ledge and sat down while he opened his utility belt, holding a web cartridges and replaced them on his webshooters until saw a picture of April, Geohn, and Elise, making him smile a bit. He stared at the photo for a bit until he heard an explosion near him. "Whoa, what was that?" He then got up and swung to where the explosion was, only to see thugs running away from it with guns.

"Let's go! We gotta get these back to the boss!" A goon yelled to the others while Spider-Man stared at them.

"Boss huh? Well, this is my cue!" Spider-Man said as he zipped in front of the thugs, making them stop. "Aw c'mon now! Don't run! The party was just about to start!"

"Kill him!" One said as they all aimed the futuristic guns and fired them, with Spider-Man dodging them.

"Looks like somebody's a bit moody!" He said as he web yanked some of the weapons out of their hands while one tried to hit him it, but was later webbed in the face and to the wall, leaving the two as they began to run away, until he webbed them both to the ground after yanking them, knocking one of them out.

"H-help! I'm stuck!" One thug yelled as Spider-Man walked up to him and shushed him.

"Quiet! Let me see your wrist." He said as he then lowered the sleeve of the thugs, revealing to show one uppercase and lowercase 'T', forming an 'H'. "Well, looks like I finally got a lead! Alright thugy, tell me everything you know about Kravinoff, where is he?"

"Kravinoff? Y-you mean Kraven the Hunter?" The thug asked as Spider-Man nodded.

"Yeah, I know about him. Now I want you to tell me, where is he hiding? Or I'll make you talk." He said as he then webbed the thugs legs onto a light post, making him hang upside down.

"A-AH! LEMME GO!" He yelled as Spider-Man keeled down to look at him in the face.

"C'mon, the more you yell, the more your hanging around me!" Spider-Man said as he moved the thread a bit, making the thug scream more.

"OK, OK! I'LL TALK!" The thug yelled as Spider-Man stopped moving him. "He's usually in the hideout down West! 854 Omega Street! That's all I know!"

"Now THERE we go. Was that so hard?" Spider-Man asked while laughing and walking backwards a bit. "I'll just leave you here until the cops come by, I hear in prison they have cushions on the toilet seats now." He then swung away, leaving the thug behind as the police came by to take him, and while he was swinging, he thought to himself. _"Time to stop this madness once and for all."_


	6. Path to Escape

**_Think you're escaping and run into yourself. Longest way round is the shortest way home. -James Joyce_**

_**Neon City - Ryker's Island - Time: 8:43 PM**_

In the inside of the prison, the guards began to close off every single light inside while checking up on each prisoner.

"Ok ladies, lights off!" One guard yelled as the lights began to go out while he turned on a flashlight and walked to where the main villains were at to see if they're still there. As he searched, he looked at Green Goblin, seeing he made drawings on his cell that looks likes plans. "Hey Osborn! What the hell is all this?"

"Oh... just a few designs and drawings is all." Green Goblin said as the guard got angry.

"Don't go lying to me Norman. I'll ask you again, what the HELL is THIS?" He asked as Green Goblin shook his head, got up, and looked at the guard while he smiled.

"...The plan for your demise of course. What else could it be?" He asked while he smiled more, leaving the guard not scared.

"I'm going to say it again Osborn, and this time, I hope you get the picture..." The guard said while crossing his arms. "There is NO way you can escape this place, stop dreaming." Hearing this made Goblin laugh loudly.

"Oh you poor soul... you don't know what you're talking about yourself... have you forgotten?" He asked as he walked to the front of the cell and showed the cuffs on him were now gone, making the guard step back. "Nothing can stop what I am... You cannot stop The Green Goblin!" Once he said this, the sides of his cell suddenly broke off somehow, causing the guard to freak out.

"OH MY GOD! GREEN GOBLIN HAS ESCAPED! REPEAT: GREEN GOBLIN-" A guard yelled through his earpiece until Green Goblin grabbed his neck and began to suffocate him.

"I told you... nothing can stop The Green Goblin... NOTHING!" Green Goblin said as the guard moved around furiously, trying to escape, but became limp after losing the oxygen from his head. Once he was killed, Green Goblin then used fire in his hands to break Doc Ock's cell, opening him up and removed the cuffs. "How does it feel to be free once again Octavius?"

"It feels good... Now for our weapons." Doc Ock said as Green Goblin nodded.

"Yes, right. Our gadgets and such, of course." He said while he looked at the other three. "I will release you all soon enough, and then, we'll all head out to kill the spider!"

"Fine, we'll wait until then." Nickolas said as he sat down and crossed his arm, while both Green Goblin and Doc Ock ran ahead toward with guards and S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers getting in the way.

"Remember what they said, stop them; Dead or Alive!" A S.H.I.E.L.D said as the others nodded and began to shot at them, making Doc Ock run toward cover since he didn't have his mechanical arms equipped on him, while Goblin used the fire on his hands to melt all of the bullets coming near him and shot some fireballs at them, knocking them over or burning them alive.

"You must be kidding me, is this really the best the military is capable of?" Green Goblin asked while laughing as the others kept shooting, making him run at them while he dodged some of the bullets, and slammed them to the ground with his hand on one of their faces and started to burn them, making them scream loudly until they stopped, and left one guard left as he shook in fear.

"G-get away you freak!" The guard said as Green Goblin looked and smiled at him evilly and insanely.

"I'm more than a freak... I'm your worst nightmare, in fact I AM NIGHTMARE!" Green Goblin yelled as he shot a fireball at the guards face, making him scream as he was caught on fire while he watched a bit, until he looked at Doc Ock. "Come now, let us proceed!" He ran toward the armory with Doc Ock following until he opened the door leading to it, seeing Green Goblin's glider, Gregory's Gauntlets, and most importantly, Doc Ock's attachable metal tentacles, and began to put them on. "There, how does it feel now?"

"I feel... renewed!" Doc Ock yelled as he rose his arms while his metal ones on his back began to reactivate as they lifted him on the ground, and stared at Green Goblin. "Come... let us go find the spider." Green Goblin smiled as the two villains began to walk through the halls of the prison, with more of the guard and soldiers shooting at him, but Green kept shooting fire at them while Doc Ock used one of his tentacles to grab anything in site and throw it at the guards, knocking them down onto the ground while more of them came up with guns containing electricity inside

"We're reaching Phase Two! Repeat; Phase Two!" A soldier yelled as they began to shoot the electricity at them, but Doc Ock grabbed a shard of metal platting and deflected it into a soldier, shocking him while Green Goblin dodged them and began to cover his fists with fire as he started to punch, claw, and smash them with his fists, knocking them down one by one helpelssly.

"OH MY GOD! LOCK UP ALL VILLAIN'S CELLS! NOW SO THEY DON'T ESCAPE!" A guard yelled as the others did just that while at the same time, the two villains busted through the front entrance and went outside, seeing the dark sky of Neon City, to which made Green Goblin smile and laugh crazily until a large robot created by S.H.I.E.L.D landed in front of them, ready to stop them.

"We are now in Phase Three! There is no Phase Four! The line ends here!" A soldier said inside the robot as he aimed a large gun at them and began to fire, while Green Goblin snapped his fingers, making his glider fly in near and and got on as he started to fly around the robot while forming his fire in his hands into bombs as he threw it at the robot, hitting it for it was knocked back a bit, but reacted by shooting missiles at him, to which he flew faster on the gilder. At the same time, Doc Ock grabbed one of the missiles shot from it and threw it back at the robot, causing major damage while it began to shoot at him with it's installed machine guns, with Doc Ock then grabbing a metal door with two of it's metal arms and used it as a shield to protect him until Green Goblin threw a bomb at it's arm, disabling it as Doc Ock then slammed the door onto the arm, destroying it completely.

At the same time, Goblin then charged at the robot as he jumped off his glider while holding the fiery bombs in his hand and threw it inside the robot, making it explode as well as killing the soldier inside.

"That take care of that..." Green Goblin said as he landed his glider on the ground and got off it while he looked at the city and smiled crazily. "This place will soon to be ours! And our reign of terror and chaos will soon start." He looked at the tall building while he smiled more; Oscorp. "I'll start creating the hideout, you be sure to distract them until then. If you do get caught, then I'll be sure to get you out again... and remember, have fun!" Doc Ock nodded while smiling.

"I'll be sure to. Until then Osborn." He said.

"Until then Octavius!" Green Goblin said as he got on his glider and flew off, leaving Doc Ock to look at Oscorp and went towards it with the help of his tentacles, making the citizens scream in terror while he threw objects that his tentacles could grab into buildings.


	7. Way of the Hunt

**_The world is filled with violence. Because criminals carry guns, we decent law-abiding citizens should also have guns. Otherwise they will win and the decent people will loose. - James Earl Jones_**

_**Neon City - West Warehouse - Time: 9:01 PM**_

A thug came outside of a warehouse, walked toward a van and opened, revealing to be filled with guns made by Oscorp, to which he began to lift a box up and walk back to the warehouse, until he stopped by hearing a thud, making him look around to see what made the noise while he put down the box.

"Hello? Somebody there?" He asked as he took out one of the guns and prepared it while looking around with the flashlight on. "Ok guys... if you're trying to scare me, it's working!" He then heard another thud, making him freak out more while in the shadows, Spider-Man rose up behind him and looked around a bit, but wanted to be noticed by pretending to cough, catching the thugs attention while he screamed in terror.

"Whoa there! I was just wondering if this was the guys with large guns convention!" Spider-Man said, pretending to be scared, while the thug aimed the gun more.

"Spider-Man!" He asked as he started shooting, making Spider-Man dodge while he scoffed.

"No, I'm Penance, yes I'm Spider-Man! Nobody seems to grasp the concept of the symbol on the suit and the powers anymore!" He said as thug continued to shoot, with Spider-Man still dodging until he landed on the ground. "Oh come on! Electro has better aim than you!" Spider-Man then shot a web at the gun and yanked it out of his hands while the thug then grabbed a knife.

"Time to die bug boy." He said darkly while he swung his knife at Spider-Man, to which he dodged quickly while groaning.

"Spiders are not bugs! They're arachnids! HUGE difference! Are you sure you graduated?" He said as he then webbed the knife to the ground and punched the thug, sending him down on the ground as his legs and wrists were webbed as well. "There, now that I have you right where I want you..." He then crouched down to the thug, making him squirm. "Tell me where Kravinoff is. Is he inside?"

"Y-yeah! He is! Just don't kill me!" The thus yelled as Spider-Man shook his head.

"I don't kill, don't worry." He said as he got up. "I'll let the cops deal with you while I deal with your boss." He then walked toward the entrance and opened it, only to feel his skull tingle, his Spider Sense, going off and saw a large metal lance being thrown at him. When he saw this, he quickly moved his head while bullets flew toward him, making him flip over the source of it, a man that had black hair and mustache while he wore a black shirt, grey jacket, jeans, and brown boots while he held the Oscorp guns. "So, you're this Kravinoff guy I've heard so much about; Kraven the Hunter!"

"That would correct, young spider." Kraven said in a Russian accent as he turned to Spider-Man again and aimed his guns at him. "You would make a valuable trophy along with the heads of the gang leaders in this City."

"So I've heard! You killing each other, seeing who's the superior man, you know; Being an Alpha Male! I've been into a situation like that before!" Spider-Man said as he stood there. "But listen, I understand your moral and all, but you killing people and stealing from Oscorp is against my agenda as well, so that means I'll have to put you and that mustache of yours out of commission!"

"You think I will allow such a foolish threat to happen?" Kraven asked as he laughed. "You are just only a boy! I am a man compared to somebody like yourself, a boy who runs around in such a fashion! I am a man who has fought through the darkest of forests, darkest of streets, and became a man who will hunt all of his prey to show he is the better hunter! And you..." He then prepared his guns. "...You're my most valuable prey!"

"Well since you're one for hunting, I hear there's a scavenger hunt going on at prison and they're ACHING to have you in it! Maybe you should ac-" Spider-Man said as Kraven laughed a bit.

"I will not be like those in the cells, and be locked up like a lion in a cage!" Kraven said as he then began to shoot his guns, with Spider-Man dodging the bullets.

"Aw well, it was worth a shot!" Spider-Man said as he kept dodging the bullets until Kraven stopped shooting, took out two large knives, and began to swing them at Spider-Man, with one of the knives actually cutting him, leaving a tear and wound on his chest. "Ow!" He held his chest quickly until he then dodged the next swing and tried to sweep kick him to knock him down, but was unsuccessful as Kraven then planned to stab Spider-Man in the heart, until he caught the blade by clapping both of his hands on it, stopping it.

"What is wrong my prey? Is this all you can do?" Kraven asked as he tried to use his other knife to stab him, but Spider-Man then jumped away while he webbed at a large wooden create and yanked it, causing it to fall under Kraven, but quickly dodged it as he suddenly disappeared.

"Ugh... great. And here I thought Nicky and Cletus was good at stealth..." Spider-Man said to himself, making a reference to when he fought both Carnage and Venom back in 2016, as he kept himself calm and looked around. He kept looking until his skull tingled and jumped away, seeing Kraven tried to slash his head, and tried to web both of the knives away from Kraven, but he cut through the webbing and put up one of the knives as he replaced it with one of the guns. He began to shoot again, making Spider-Man abandon trying to get the knife away from him.

"Come Spider-Man! Are you too weak to handle the way of the hunter?!" Kraven asked while laughing as he ran toward him and tried to slash at Spider-Man, which caught his arm, leaving a tear and small cut, as he then waited until he tried to slash him again, and once the timing was right, he shot a web at one of the knives, sticking to the wall.

"Nope, I'm just allergic to bullets, knives, and death!" Spider-Man said until his eyes caught something, another wooden box as he yanked it toward Kraven, making him see it for the last second and dodged it, but Spider-Man saw this and shot a web at him, to which he zipped toward and punched Kraven in the face, suddenly stunning him as he jumped onto Kraven's shoulders and started to web his face, covering it as Spider-Man then jumped onto his head, knocking and slamming him down, until he webbed his wrists and legs to the ground. "Hey Kraven, take a look at the irony! The hunter just got HUNTED. Guess you better pray that what you'll get will as nice as me."

"Mfhhh!" Kraven said through the webbing, which caught Spider-Man's attention as he took it off, allowing Kraven to breath.

"Ok Kraven, now you got me curious on a few things. For starters, all that stuff you just pulled is something only a Superhuman would do, how did you get those powers?" Spider-Man asked as Kraven laughed a bit.

"What powers? They are limits; Limits I have passed from training. I am not one to use mutation or something as dishonorable as that. Not like you. I have been through training of my senses, strength, agility and speed, more than what a normal human should!" He said as Spider-Man shook his head.

"Well, whatever it is, you're going to enjoy jail time. I heard there's a few people you could be friends with. Sounds pretty cushy, eh?" Spider-Man asked as he then heard police sirens behind him, looking to see police officers exiting the car. "Yo! I found your guy! Now now, you can thank me la-"

"Spider-Man! Where were you?! Do you not know of what's going on?!" A police officer asked as Spider-Man looked at him.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked in question.

"Osborn escaped from Ryker's and is on the loose! Plus there's an attack threat that's heading toward Oscorp!" An officer asked as Spider-Man was left in shock.

"OSBORN? What is HE doing here?!" Spider-Man asked in question and anger.

"S.H.I.E.L.D moved him over to Ryker's since it has the highest security, with Stark and Jean Dewolff agreeing to it. Never thought he'd escape though." The officer said as Spider-Man sighed in stress.

"Ok, I'll take care of this threat at Oscorp, just lock this guy up for me will ya?" Spider-Man asked as he pointed at Kraven. "He's the leader of The Trinities, same group Lucas Wilson was in. You take care of him and watch out for Green Goblin, I'll take care of this threat."

"Will do Spider-Man! We'll hunt him down, you just stop it!" The other officer said as Spider-Man nodded and swung away to stop this new threat.


	8. Battle on Oscorp

_**The function of wisdom is to discriminate between good and evil. - Marcus Tullius Cicero**_

_**Neon City - Oscorp - Time: 9:26 PM**_

Doc Ock kept moving through the streets while civilians kept screaming in terror, until he made it to Oscorp while he looked at the tall building and began to climb up on it, with the workers inside watching him climb up the building, until he got up to the seventy-eighth floor and began to barge through the building and threw away any obstacles in his way, and coincidentally made his way to Professor Richard's office.

"Oh man! What could he want?!" Richard asked as he began to type on a keypad, hoping to activate the security door, but just as it was about to close, the door was then opened by Doc Ock's tentacles while it tried to shut the door and began to create tension on the door while sparks began to fly. "C'mon, close... CLOSE!" The sparks began to get larger and larger until the door was finally opened, causing the parts to fly out of the wall and hit a reactor that caused an explosion, taking Richard with it as it blew up right near him, sending him out of the building and began fall, until a female shadow swung from a grappling hook and grabbed him, revealing to be Black Cat as she looked at Richard, having his hair and arm being burned.

"Doctor Richard!" Black Cat asked in a worried tone as she landed on the ground, putting him down near a ambulance and on a stretcher. "Are you ok? Say something!"

"S-Spider...Man..." He said weakly as he looked at Black Cat. "He... lied to me... He said... he would be sure somebody would protect me... and I wouldn't be in danger... he... lied to me... HE LIED TO ME!" He then suddenly passed out, leaving the paramedics to help him inside a ambulance while Black Cat watched a bit until she looked at Doc Ock, now climbing at the top of Oscorp.

"Ok Octo Guy... let's do this." She said silently as she began to climb up on the building using her grappling hook and made it to the top. "Hey Octopus!" As she yelled this, Doc Ock looked at her as he smiled darkly.

"Well well well, if it isn't that cat burglar. Here to try to stop me?" He asked as she nodded a bit. "Let's see you try!" He threw his tentacles at her, making her quickly dodge by doing a flip as she used her grappling hook to zip her at Doc Ock and tried to claw him, only for him to hit her in the face with his tentacle, sending her back a bit as she landed on her feet, took out a knife, and quickly threw it at Doc Ock's tentacle, stabbing it through a metal clipping for it caused a few sparks to come out, causing Doc Ock to lose a bit of his balance. Black Cat saw this chance of opening to grappled toward him and punch him, causing him to fall over while she hung on to him and started to punch him, until he stopped himself and threw her off, making her hit her head.

"Ow... that didn't work as well as I hoped." Black Cat said to herself as Doc Ock then lifted her by the legs with one tentacle, and held her hands in the other, trapping her in a lock as Doc Ock put her near him.

"You've really got on my nerves girly." He said as he began to punch her in the stomach, making her gasp in pain while in the distance, Spider-Man swung from building to building until he hung onto an antenna, looking around to see Doc Ock in the distance.

"I know that silhouette, is that Otto Octavius? Was he brought here too?" Spider-Man asked himself as Doc Ock kept punching her in the stomach and threw her away, making her fall with Spider-Man seeing this, making him react by zipping toward her. "FELICIA!" He zipped as fast as he could and grabbed her, making the both of them go through through a window. "F-Felicia, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah! I am!" Black Cat said as she got up while holding her stomach. "Man... that guy doesn't light up."

"First Osborn's here and now Octavius. Just when I thought things couldn't get any more difficult." Spider-Man said as Black Cat stared a him.

"You know him?" She asked as Spider-Man nodded.

"Somewhat yeah. I put him behind bars during that invasion on Latveria. Long story." He said as he crossed his arms. "I need to stop him from doing anything dangerous. You with me?" Black Cat nodded as she smiled.

"You don't even need to ask." She said as both her and Spider-Man crawled back to where Doc Ock was. "Yo Otto! Never thought I'd see you here!" Doc Ock looked to see him, to which he smiled.

"Spider-Man, perfect timing. I was waiting for you." He said as Spider-Man shook his head.

"Waiting for me to beat your butt back into the ocean? I hear they allow people like you down there! You know, sleeping with the fishes! That's your kind of thing right?" He said while Doc Ock stared and began to swing his tentacles at both of them, to which they dodged quickly while Spider-Man started to shoot webs at him, hoping to stun him, but he grabbed parts of the building to stop the web from hitting him, while Black Cat ran toward him and tried to claw him in the face, but he hit her in the stomach with a tentacle, taking the hit while she stabbed another knife into the arm, causing sparks to emit from the arm as he tried to shake her off, and got her off by trying to hit her, but she let go while she hit him in the face with her grapple, stunning him for a quick second.

Spider-Man then rushed at Doc Ock and punched him in the face, sending him down while Doc Ock held him with one of his tentacles and began to beat Spider-Man over the head while they both fell from Oscorp until he shoved Spider-Man into the wall, hitting him as he grunted, tearing a bit more of his suit until Spider-Man saw the knives implanted in the tentacles and used them to finish cutting through them, causing sparks to fly out of them while it began to get onto both him and Doc Ock, burning Spider-Man's suit a bit while it hit Doc Ock's flesh, making it sting him a bit.

"AH!" Doc Ock yelled as Spider-Man then escaped from the grasp and held onto his jacket and began to punch him in the face as they spun while they were falling, until Doc Ock then landed on the ground, causing a small crater to form as the last two arms then swung Spider-Man off him, making him hit a taxi that contained an old man with white hair and was wearing dark glasses with a nametag that said 'Stan' on it.

"Oh come on! I JUST fixed this thing!" Stan yelled as Doc Ock used his last two tentacles to lift himself up and walked toward Spider-Man, while Stan hid in the taxi for a bit and ran out to get out of the way.

"Looks like you're at the end of your rope Spider." Doc Ock said as Spider-Man got up and looked at him, while in the distance, Spider-Man saw an opportunity he could make and shot a web at one of the legs repeatedly, making him stuck as he zipped and punched him down onto the ground, pinning him down and then quickly used one of the debris to smash one of the tentacles, making them no longer work and webbed his hands and legs down as fast as he possibly could.

"There, let's hope you stay down this time." Spider-Man said as Black Cat jumped down and walked to him.

"Is he out?" She asked as Spider-Man nodded.

"Should be, there's no way he'll escape." He said as police cars them began to swarm around the three, with the police comnig out, along with the newest Police Captain; Jean Dewolff, a woman with black hair and wore a black uniform looked at them.

"Spider-Man, Black Cat. Nice to see you two here." She said as Spider-Man crossed his arms and nodded, with Black Cat doing the same.

"Yeah, same to you. Now, I'd like to ask you a question." He said as he pointed at Doc Ock. "What in the world is Otto and Norman here, out of all places? You guys KNOW what those two are capable of!"

"Trust me Spider-Man, I know what I'm doing. Ryker's was one of the most highly secured prisons in the world, I agreed to let them come here for the sake of the people here-" Dewolff said as Spider-Man shook his head.

"For the people? Well guess what? They're out now! John wouldn't let-" He tried to say.

"John Jordan is dead. He no longer has a say in the matter. What matters now is we get Octavius back into Ryker's, with higher security." Dewolff said as Black Cat then looked at Doc Ock, only to see he's gone.

"H-he's gone!" She said as Spider-Man and Dewolff looked to see he was really gone, leaving behind one of the tentacles and the webbing.

"How could he have?" Spider-Man asked until he looked around to see a small knife where one of the arms are, showing he cut through the webbing, and showing a manhole opened. "He escaped from the sewers... Norman..."

"Maybe he couldn't have gotten far?" Black Cat asked as Spider-Man opened the manhole more and looked into the sewers, seeing it was suddenly blocked off.

"No, I don't think I can catch up to them. They blocked it off." He said as he got up and looked at them. "So what are you guys going to now?"

"We'll keep searching for them, I expect you to do the same." Dewolff said as Spider-Man nodded, to which she went back into the police car and drove off with the other officers, leaving the two.

"So, did the search go ok?" Black Cat asked as Spider-Man nodded.

"Yeah, I found and stopped Kraven. But let's talk about all that back at my house." He said as he began to swing away from the site, with Black Cat following.


	9. Setting for Tomorrow

_**All wish to possess knowledge, but few, comparatively speaking, are willing to pay the price. - Juvenal**_

**_Neon City - King Apartment - Time: 10:02 PM_**

"...Are you sure you're ok?" Elise asked as she started treating Ken's wounds while Felicia, now no longer wearing her Black Cat mask, held the baby Geohn in her arms as he cooed at her, making her smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok. That battle against Kraven and Octavius really drained me, and with Norman out there now along with Otto, neither of them won't be all that easy to take down." Ken said until he winced a bit after Elise put a certain ointment on him.

"S-sorry. I can't help the burns.. they really got you." She said as Ken nodded a bit.

"It's ok, I've had a lot worse. You know; Getting your head bashed by a flying rock, getting beat up by a bunch of Symbiotes, nearly dying from explosions, The Fold, that kinda jazz." He said as he got up, having a few bandages on his body and put on his shirt. "Where's mom?"

"She should be in her room, waiting for you to come back." Elise said, to which made Ken nod and walk to the door, while Felicia looked at her as she still held Geohn.

"He looks really cute, he really has Ken's looks." She said as Elise smiled and nodded. "Hey... I know this might seem a bit personal to you guys, but do you think he'll be like Ken? Having powers of what he has; What a spider can?"

"I'm not sure on that... I never really think on that kind of stuff. But, if he does, then I'll still love him either way. He still our son." Elise said as Felicia nodded, while Ken made his way to April's room, but heard from the other side that she was talking to somebody or something, until it suddenly stopped as he opened the door, seeing her sit in front of a camera on a stand that she turned off before he came in.

"Mom? What is all this?" Ken asked as April looked at him and smiled.

"..Nothing you need to worry about Kenny... I..." She said as she then looked down a bit. "..I'm making something in case something ever happened to me."

"Mom... nothing will happen to you, I'll be sure of it." Ken said as April looked at him and shook her head a bit.

"Ken, I'm not going to be around forever." She said while holding his hand a bit. "I'm getting sick, and I'm not sure when my last day will be..." She took out the recording she did on the camera, put it in an envelope, and gave it to him. "If anything happened to me, I want you to watch it."

"You're making it sound like somebody is out to kill you or something like that. And it WON'T happen, I'll make sure of that." Ken said he looked at the envelope and took it. "Is it because of what's happening with Osborn, Otto and Kraven?"

"Something related to that I suppose." April said as Ken shook his head.

"I'm not going to let any of them hurt or kill you, I promise." He said as he smiled and walked out, with April following as they sat with Elise and Felicia, while Geohn began to reach toward April, making Felicia smile a bit.

"I think he wants you." She said as April looked at Geohn, to which she smiled brightly and picked him up.

"Hey, little one, it's grandma! Grandma's here!" She said as Geohn cooed at her while Ken looked at Felicia.

"Anyway, was Professor Richard ok? I heard he was caught in the crossfire, is it true?" He asked as Felicia looked down.

"Yes, that's right. He was caught in the attack; he was hurt, really hurt. He said you lied to him... About you protecting him from any threat that could have come from him." She said as Ken rubbed his head.

"That's right, I promised him didn't I? That he would be protected..." He said as he sighed a bit. "Alright, I'll talk try to see him tomorrow, not as Spider-Man this time."

"I hope it'll go well, with everything." Elise said as Ken nodded and grabbed Geohn.

"Yeah, I hope so too." He said as he looked at Geohn, for he was yawning. "Looks like he's ready for bed."

"Yeah, he is." Elise said as the couple went to their room, containing Geohn's small crib and put him there while they watched him go to sleep while holding each other's hands. "I hope it really does turn out ok... I can't help but feel scared for Geohn."

"Don't worry..." Ken said as he held her hand tightly, making her look at him while they looked at each other in the eyes. "...I won't let that happen. Nothing to you, mom, or Geohn." Elise nodded as they slowly kissed each other in comfort, knowing they're safe for now.

**_Neon City - Sewers - Time: 10:25 PM_**

"I suspect it all went well then?" Green Goblin asked as he and Doc Ock, who only had one tentacle left, walked through the sewers and nodded a bit.

"I suppose you can say that, but I wouldn't." He said as Green Goblin chuckled.

"Don't worry too much. I'll have those arms replaced in no time, and then... we'll break everybody out all at once." He said while smiling. "I hear this new guy named Sergei Kravinoff was defeated by Spider-Man just not too long ago. He should have a vendetta against him, perhaps we can use that to our advantage."

"Do you know if he'll be in Ryker's?" Doc Ock asked as Green Goblin smirked a bit.

"No, not yet. But if he is, and mostly likely will because of his record..." He said as he took out a folder and showed it to him, revealing Kraven's face on it. "...then that would make it easier to get him in this."

"When should we plan to do it; The break out I mean?" Doc Ock asked in question until they both saw a small lab that held a large capsule, a table, and other objects as Green Goblin turned and smiled at him.

"Not until we figure out where Sergei is... and of course to repair those tentacles you LOVE so much!" He said as Doc Ock looked at the last one he had and nodded slowly.

"Are you able to do such a thing? Do you have the materials to do so?" He asked as Goblin then took out a large case containing metal parts and wires while he smiled more.

"I believe you forgot my place. I'm the one who created Oscorp and I'm also the one who has full access to anything there. Have you forgotten who even created that harness you wear?" He asked as Doc Ock opened his jacket to see a metal platting around his stomach, infused with it, while he looked at him.

"I'll take your word for it... Now then, shall we begin the replacement?" Doc Ock asked as Green Goblin nodded while he kept the smile.

"Oh please! Do as you wish!" He said as the two villains began to rework on Doc Ock's arms.


	10. The Beetle

_**Anger and intolerance are the enemies of correct understanding. - Mahatma Gandhi**_

_**Neon City - Hospital - Time: 11:27 AM**__**  
**__**March 16, 2019**_

Spider-Man swung from building to building until he got to the hospital and hung upside down on a ledge while he looked through each window until he saw Richard in his hospital bed, whom was still burned from the explosion with his wife near him, for she had brown hair, to which he zipped himself back up on the ledge, put on his casual clothing as he became Ken King, dropped down into an alleyway, and walked to the front desk.

"Hey, is Richard Jenkins available to be seen at the moment?" Ken asked as the nurse looked at him.

"Are you a friend of his?" She asked as Ken rubbed his head.

"Er... somewhat, but yeah; I guess you can say that." He said as she stared at him for a bit and nodded.

"Ok, go on ahead; He's in room 212." She said as Ken nodded and made his way to the room and knocked on the door, waiting for a response and opened it.

"Professor Richards? H-hey!" Ken said as his wife; Olivia, and Richard looked at him.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." Olivia asked.

"My name is Ken; Ken King. I'm a... well USE to be a High School student back at the Neon City High School a few years back, around 2014. Your husband showed me and a few friends of mine Oscorp." Ken said as Richard stared at him for a bit, but then smiled happily.

"Oh... I remember you now. Yes... I remember. But... why are you here?" He asked in question.

"Well I heard about you getting injured by the explosion and I was just really concerned about you. I mean, you help me and the others learn so much about Oscorp and I thought I'd repay the favor." Ken said as he rubbed his head. "I haven't forgotten about you."

"I'm glad you came to see me... it makes me happy to see somebody concerned about my health and not the science I teach." Richard said as Ken nodded and sat down next to him. "So... tell me, how have you been for the past years?"

"I've... been doing well on my own. Married, now have a kid, working at The Daily Bugle, you know. Getting around." Ken said as he looked at Richard. "And what about you? Aside from those nasty burns of course."

"I've... been doing well myself, aside from Spider-Man lying to me, and the projects I funded for turning up missing; Especially with the alien ooze a few years ago." Richard said as Ken rubbed his head more, knowing he was also referring to the Symbiote Suit he wore nearly three years ago, the very same that nearly changed his life forever.

"Yeah, I remember that thing full well." He said while looking down a bit, which caught Richard's attention.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as Ken shook his head a bit.

"Nothing really... Just thinking about it made me remember a friend of mine. His name was Nickolas Harvey, the same guy now named Venom." He said as Richard shook his head.

"Who would forget him? He was a liar to the public, and to me. After I lost the ooze, I'm surprised Oscorp decided to keep me around." He said as he started to relax on the bed. "I had to help with that portal that was later used in the future by Carnage, which I'm glad to have stopped working on and us destroying it... and then there's my recent one."

"Your recent one? Are you sure you want to tell me about it?" Ken asked, trying to pretend he didn't know to avoid suspicion while Olivia looked at Richard, to which he nodded.

"I'm making a suit, much like Tony Stark's Iron Man suit, but to help during a war, but to also help the hosts health with something such as cancer, or radiation... something I was exposed to sadly..." Richard said as Ken stared at him.

"Oh man... I'm... sorry to hear that. That... must be bad having that." Ken said as Richard shook his head.

"No, it's fine. All that matters now is I'm alive and I should be out in a few hours." He said while Olivia held his hand.

"That's great to know." Ken said as he then looked at his 'watch' and got up. "Well, I gotta get going, work, you know." He walked to the door and looked back at Richard. "It was nice seeing you again."

"It was nice seeing you too Mr King.. I hope to see you again." Richard said as Ken left the room and breathed deeply a bit.

"Maybe a bit sooner than you might think." He said to himself as he walked off.

**_Neon City - Daily Bugle - Time: 11:53 AM_**

Ken exited an elevator as he walked through the office filled with computers until he stopped at the secretary; Holly, a woman who was now at least twenty four years old and had black hair.

"Hey Holly!" Ken said as Holly looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi Kenny, it's nice to see you here. Is everything going ok for you?" She asked as Ken nodded.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine, both me, the wife and the baby is ok." He said as she smiled more.

"That's great! I'm glad things are going well for you, and the pay is helping you big time." Holly said as Ken nodded.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, do you know where Robbie and Jameson is at?" He asked until elevator door opened, revealing J Jonah Jameson; a man with black hair and toothbrush mustache and started to get a bit of white on it, and Robbie Robertson; an African-American man with white hair and wore a suit, came out and walked together.

"KING! GET YOUR REAR END OVER HERE!" Jameson yelled as Ken was caught off guard and dragged into his office.

"Alright alright! Sheesh!" Ken said while he shook his head as he was let go and saw Robbie. "Hey Robbie, Jameson drag you here as well?"

"Doesn't he always?" Robbie asked as the two chuckled.

"If you two girls are done talking, King; Pictures!" Jameson yelled as Ken gave him photos, containing pictures of Oscorp after the battle of Doc Ock. "King, WHY didn't you get me a picture of Spider-Man being beaten by Octavius?!"

"...Er... Because I have a FAMILY to look after maybe? I had to think about them more than some sort of picture." Ken asked as he rubbed his head.

"Back in my day your JOB was your only family!" Jameson said as he smiled while looking at Ken. "Want to hear all about it?"

"Please don't..." Robbie said to himself quietly, but Jamson began to talk about it, making him annoyed. "..Of course..." Hearing it made Ken chuckle a bit.

_"He'll never change, will he?" _Ken thought as he pretended to listen to Jameson rambling on.

**_Neon City - Oscorp - Time: 1:13 PM_**

Professor Richard, still hurt from explosion, walked through the doors to his office, hoping to finish Project B.E.E.T.L.E until he then saw a few people observing the suit he created.

"W-what's going on here?" He asked as the CEO of Oscorp now looking at him. "Did something happen to the suit?"

"We're claiming the project now." He said as Richard looked at him in confusion.

"W-what? What are you saying?" Richard asked in shock.

"What I'm saying is this: After the events of last night, you're no longer working on this, or here. We are no longer funding you for this, and we're taking Project B.E.E.T.L.E for ourselves." The CEO said as Richard shook his head.

"Y-you can't do that! I worked hard on this! I've worked on it for two years! You can't take this away from me, it's all I have left!" He yelled in anger.

"I believe we can. This was property of yours, and you WERE property of us, but not anymore. And now it's ours... You're fired." The CEO said as Richard then stared in anger, to which in his mind finally snap into hatred and rage.

_"Ever since I worked here, I've lost everything I ever funded for... and now going as far as stealing the only one I have left... That Spider-Man... he DESTROYED me, he DESTROYED my life! He LIED TO ME! I'll make him PAY!" _Richard thought in anger as he ran toward the arm of the suit and began to type a code on a pad lock, opening it up.

"Richard, please give it up and hand us the suit." The CEO said as Richard entered the suit while he stared at the darkly.

"...Never." Richard said as the suit then closed on him, putting it on as needles inside the suit then seeped into his skin, making him scream as it began to help his health. "All of my life I've lost everything. I now lost my job, my future, and now to lose the one thing I loved to make ever since the genetically altered spiders... And it's all because of all of you, and that Spider-Man... I am no longer Richard Jenkins, but now.. call me Beetle, he and all of you are now..." He then rose his arms as a metal platting on it rose up, and began to shoot lasers at everybody, making them scream shortly until they were killed by either the lasers or by blasts caused by reactions. "...MY ENEMIES!" He began to rise up as wings resembling a beetle's came out of his silver back and flew through the window at a fast speed while a trail of light followed him.

**_Neon City - Daily Bugle - Time: 1:16 PM_****  
**  
Both Ken and Robbie pretended to listen to Jameson rambling on about how his family was his job until around the same time, Beetle flew through the building as it caused the windows to shatter, making everybody scream while they watched Beetle fly while shooting around.

"W-what in the world IS THAT?" Holly asked in shock.

"Beats me, but looks like something Iron Man would wear." Robbie said as Jameson stared until he looked at him.

"King, Robbie! We need a name for this guy! Give me a few!" He said as the two started to think.

"What about Vulture?" Robbie asked as Jameson shook his head.

"Ah that's crap! Holly, gimmie a name!" He yelled while Holly lifted her head a bit.

"What about Eagle?" She asked as Jameson growled.

"Now that's complete crap. You think people would want a being of destruction named after something patriotic? King! Name!" He said as Ken tried to look for Beetle.

"I dunno... looks more like a..." Ken said as he observed it, seeing it was the same suit he was in Professor Richard had in his office. "..a Beetle..."

"I love it! Robbie! Get a headline ready! Beetle: Now in the Dirt for Destruction! King, I need you to-" Jameson said as he planned to look at Ken, only to see he's gone. "KING!"


	11. Spider-Man vs Beetle: Broken Friendship

_**The duty of youth is to challenge corruption. - Kurt Cobain**_

_**Neon City - Daily Bugle - Time: 1:18 PM**_

Ken was on top of the Daily Bugle while he changed into Spider-Man, and began to swing after Beetle as fast as he could.

"How did anybody get a hold of Richards B.E.E.T.L.E suit? I sure hope it's not somebody like Kraven in there!" Spider-Man said to himself as he saw Beetle not to far ahead, flying while shooting, until he finally caught up. "Yo Beetle guy! Never thought I'd see somebody like you in these parts! New into town, or are you here to see the kind of Dirt things like the Daily Bugle can come up with?" Beetle looked at him as he charged at Spider-Man, knocking him down onto a building.

"I have you right where I want you now Spider!" Beetle said in anger while Spider-Man got up as he recognized something about him.

"That voice, I recognize it!" Spider-Man said as he stared at Beetle more and came to a conclusion. "Richard? Richard Jenkins? Is that really you?"

"I'm not Richard! Not anymore!" Beetle yelled in anger. "...Richard died along with that explosion at Oscorp, an explosion you could have saved me from! You said..." He looked at his hand and sadness, then in anger. "...You said you would protect me hero!"

"That's... that's right. I DID say that didn't I? And tried to Richard! I always mean what I say, there's still time to-" Spider-Man said as Beetle shook his head.

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" He yelled as he began to shake. "You left me in the heat of all that... All alone in that dark night... having to defend myself from Octavius... and because of it, I lost EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! The job I loved, nearly the very thing I put so much effort into, and now... my health... Everything Spider-Man... I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"But what about you family? Don't they mean anything?" Spider-Man asked.

"...I'm going to lose them anyway, what does it matter on what I do and not do?!" Beetle asked as he aimed his hand at Spider-Man and prepared a laser. "You caused all of this Spider-Man... and now you're going to pay the price."

"Richard, stop th-" Spider-Man tried to say, but was interrupted.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT RICHARD!" Beetle yelled in anger. "I'm just... Beetle, nothing more, and nothing less!" He began to shoot lasers at Spider-Man, making him dodged them quickly while he was being shot at constantly until Beetle then activated his wings and charged at Spider-Man, grabbing him as he began to punch in the face, but Spider-Man webbed him in the face, blinding him a bit until he threw him away and took the webbing off, while he looked around for Spider-Man until he slingshot himself at Beetle, grabbing him as the two struggled.

"Man! You know something Richard? For a use-to-be professor, it IS kinda dirty trying to kill me with a Beetle costume filled with gadgets!" Spider-Man remarked as the two kept struggling while they both flew and kept punching at each other in the face until Beetle finally caught a grasp on him and slammed him into a buildings. He still held the grasp until Spider-Man finally escaped from it and began to punch him in the face, until Beetle unlocked a certain laser gun on his shoulders and shot him in the chest, sending him back as it left a bit of a burn mark on his costume, and tried to shoot a web at a building, until he succeeded and swung right back at chasing Beetle. "Hey Richard! Missed me?" Beetle tried to shoot at him while flying, but Spider-Man kept dodging by doing flips and at the right timing, he shot a web at one of the laser shooters, malfunctioning and making it blow up in his face.

"W-what?! What's happening?!" Beetle yelled as he began to shoot at him again with the other laser shooting, making Spider-Man dodge quickly as he suddenly grabbed Beetle and kept punching each other until Spider-Man then webbed Beetle's wings and got on top of his back. Once he was up, he began to control his direction of flying.

"YEEHAW! This is a fun as a Texan Rodeo!" Spider-Man yelled as he kept flying with Beetle until they headed toward a building, to which he jumped off him and began to run onto a wall with Beetle going through it as he turned to where Spider-Man was and started shooting again, with Spider-Man still running until he jumped off and punched him in the face, stunning him until he grabbed Spider-Man neck and began to fly him into the sky. He kept flying upward until he let go of him while they were high in the sky, and then charged at him as they started to fall, with trying to get Spider-Man to take the impact.

"It's over for you now Spider!" Beetle yelled as Spider-Man tried to escape, but couldn't until he saw his wings, giving him the oprotunity as he webbed them, and yanked as it made him flip over with Spider-Man getting on top and kept punching him in the face, until Beetle and Spider-Man crashed to the ground, with Beetle himself taking the fall as he was lying there, with Spider-Man standing back and watched a bit.

"Is... it over?" Spider-Man asked as Beetle got up and aimed his laser at him, until it combusted, making him have to take out a smoke bomb and throw it, stunning Spider-Man as Beetle flew away quickly.

"I'll get you next time Spider-Man! And better than ever!" Beetle yelled as the smoke blew away, leaving Spider-Man as he looked around.

"H-he's gone!" He said as he zipped to the top of a building and looked around, seeing Beetle is gone. "Dang it! He got away! Either he's THAT fast or used a cloaking device!" He gripped his forehead in stress as he then thought. "First Kraven, Osborn, Doc Ock, and now Richard... I have a really bad feeling about this..."

_**Neon City - Sewers - Time: 2:37 PM**_

"...And in the least news, Sergei Kravinoff was captured by the thanks of Spider-Man, and was now sent to Ryker's island for the theft of weapons made from Oscorp. Speaking of such, there is a new being now roaming the streets of Neon City that is now going by the name of Beetle, fighting against Spider-Man an hour ago. All forces of the law are looking for this new threat and the escapees Norman Osborn and Otto Octavius..." Jennifer Logan, an anchorwoman for the news said while Green Goblin looked at a laptop that had the news on while Doc Ock, that now had his tentacles repaired, looked as well.

"Well, we know on where Kravinoff is at now." Doc Ock said as he looked at Green Goblin. "When shall we get him and the others out?"

"Tonight! Tonight is where Spider-Man will finally meet his match!" He said while laughing loudly, making it echo through the sewers.


	12. One Common Enemy

_**We need a common enemy to unite us. - Condoleezza Rice**_

_**Neon City - King Apartment - Time: 8:32 PM**_

"...So Richard is really that guy named Beetle?" Micheal asked as he was sitting on the couch, with Elise treating the few new burns on Ken while he sewed a few parts of his suit, with April holding and feeding Geohn, and Felicia looking through the window.

"Yeah, it was... I recognized that voice... That and his hate for Spidey was kinda a dead give away." Ken said as he winced a bit by the sting on the burn Elise was trying to treat.

"Sorry! I'll be careful!" Elise said as she started to be more gently, while she looked at him in worry. "Are you ok? With everything?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ken asked as he looked at her.

"With like, EVERYTHING. Kraven, Osborn, Octavius, and now Richard... This is more than what you can handle..." Elise said as Felicia nodded a bit.

"Yeah, I agree with her... Kingpin only had Gregory, Rhino, and use to be me, but now this is even larger than it has before." She said until Ken shook his head.

"But that's only IF they team up together... But I'd hate to see that happen." He said as April looked down in a bit of fear.

"These men... why must they attack you and our home?" She asked as Micheal shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know... but we know Ken can't really do this alone." He said as Ken looked at all of them.

"Trust me guys, I dealt with a lot more than this. This is nothing." He said as Elise shook her head.

"Ken, you can't mean that." She said as Ken nodded.

"I do... Cap and Stark aren't around here at the moment, and so are people like the Fantastic Four and the X-Men. Who else can help me aside from Felicia?" He asked as they grew silent until he got up. "I'm searching for them tomorrow, see if I can find them."

"Ken, just remember... things will get worse if this isn't put to a stop." April said as Ken looked at her, then at Elise and Geohn, to which he nodded.

"Don't worry... I'll be sure it doesn't get worse than it might be." He said as Elise got up and held his hand in support and comfort, making him do the same as they both held Geohn in their arms and stared at him. "...I'll make it happen." They held their hands righter in support and love while they kept their heads together.

**_Neon City - Ryker's Island - Time: 10:18 PM_**

Outside of the walls, construction workers tried to put the wall both Green Goblin and Doc Ock destroyed on their escape, until one heard something flying above him, revealing to be a flying glider of some sort until it threw a large fiery bomb at them, sending them back as it destroyed the wall again.

"OSBORN AND OCTAVIOUS BACK! THEY'RE HERE TO GET THEM BACK!" A man yelled until Doc Ock appeared behind him, slammed him against the wall, and threw him away while Green Goblin landed next to him and began to walk outside, while Beetle watched them a bit in the distance and pressed a button on the forearm of his armor; starting his cloaking device.

"Osborn and Octavius?! This isn't good!" A S.H.I.E.L.D soldier yelled as he and a bunch of others began to shoot at the two villains, only for Doc Ock to deflect the bullets by grabbing a piece of metal and used it as a shield, while Green Goblin melted the bullets with his flames and shot them at the soldiers, knocking them down as Doc Ock hit them away using the metal until they got to where the last three villains, including Kraven was in, but found out it's protected by metal, making Green Goblin smile.

"You must be kidding me. This is something only a moron would install! You think these idiots would KNOW better!" He said as he lit his fists up and stabbed his sharp fingers into it, making the metal melt long enough to lift it and throw away, seeing the villains: Rhino, Gregory, Nickolas, and Kraven.

"Looks like you took you damn sweet time." Nick said while smirking.

"You are the Green Goblin, yes?" Kraven asked as Green Goblin nodded while smiling.

"Yes, and you're Sergei Kravinoff. I've wanted to meet you since your encounter with Spider-Man!" He said as he stared at Kraven darkly. "Do you wish to get back at him for what you did?"

"Of course! The spider must learn that the ultimate hunter CANNOT be hunted." Kraven said, to which made Goblin smile as he lit fire into his hands and burned down the hinges that held the cages, making them fall over and letting the villains free while Nick popped his neck.

"Jesus, about time I finally got out of that hell hole!" He said as a black ooze overcame him, becoming Venom; a being with large muscles, two large symbols on the front and back with eight legs, four on each side in between the head and large abdomen as they meet at the ribs, with the abdomen going down to the stomach along with a large mouth with jagged eyes and teeth, as he roared loudly.

"It's nice to have you four back by our side." Doc Ock said as he took out from his jacket Gregory's Metal Gauntlets, as he gave it to him and put them on.

"Indeed. I believe we have some things we need to settle." Gregory said as Rhino smiled.

"I just can't wait to squish that small spider into dust!" He said as he slammed his fists together, making Venom look at him

**"You're not the only one big boy." **Venom said in a warped voice as kept his stare, but then he looked at the others. **"Now how about we get the hell outta here? I'm tired of waiting." **

"Yes! Let us go ahead and find the spider!" Kraven yelled as he popped his fingers, making Goblin nod while he smiled and ran to the exit, with all of the other villains following as Kraven picked up a few of the guns on the floor.

"It's finally nice to be outta that cage!" Rhino yelled as he barged through more soldiers while Gregory shot his compressed air waves at some as well, knocking and flying them away.

"Yes, it is indeed Nikolai!" Gregory yelled as both Kraven and Venom began to slash through more S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers.

"You move and attack like Spider-Man! Are you related?" Kraven asked as he slashed a soldier.

**"You could say that, I wouldn't! In fact, the thought of that would make me want to KILL HIM even MORE!" **Venom yelled as he used a tendril from his back and began to slam a soldier to the ground, until he threw him away into another knocking them down as Green Goblin threw a fire bomb at them, catching them on fire.

"You cannot stop us fools! The Green Goblin is unstoppable!" He yelled until another large robot appeared in front of them.

"There's no way your getting pass us this time Osborn! You may have destroyed our first one, but you won't get through our newest mod-" A soldier inside said until the inside was blasted through, causing a large explosion that surprised the group of villains, until Beetle deactivated his cloaking device as making him visible while all of them looked at each other in question.

**"Who's this Iron Rip-Off?" **Venom asked as Beetle looked at Venom for a bit, seeing a bit of a resemblance to Spider-Man but ignored it.

"...I hear your hiring?" He asked as he then looked at all of them. "I hate the Spider too. He ruined me for who I once was... I want to make him pay ten fold."

"You're the very same man that fought him today; Beetle, correct?" Green Goblin asked as Beetle nodded, making him smile. "Well then you're hired! Come along! To my base!" He ran while the other villains followed, leaving the entire city in fear and some of the soldiers roaming around for a search.  
_  
__**Neon City - Sewers - Time: 10:24 PM**_

All of the villains walked through the sewers until they found Green Goblin's base.

**"So, this is it? Doesn't look like something you would build Osborn!" **Venom said as Green Goblin looked at him and frowned.

"Of course I know that! But this is a secretive as it can get you moron!" He said as Gregory looked around himself.

"I must say... this is rather... suitable, if I do say so myself." He said.

"If this is to help us keep our little... 'group' a secret, then I suppose it will do." Beetle said.

"I dunno guys, I might seem a bit too big for this place!" Rhino said as he tried to fit through a part of a tunnel, but successfully did so.

"..So, now that all of us are all together, I suggest a plan." Doc Ock said as they all looked at him.

"Well then Mr Smarty, how about you tell us then?" Rhino asked as Doc Ock nodded.

**"That is if you can get any of that info through that skull you call an skull! Or maybe you never had one to begin with and had to have that dumb armor for a substitute!"**Venom remarked as it angered Rhino.

"Are you callin me dumb you wimp?!" He asked in rage.

**"If I didn't, I wouldn't be the only one lying!" **Venom said while smirking.

"Both of you please stand down! We're all here to kill the Spider, not fight each other! That's why we are in this group!" Beetle said as he looked at Doc Ock. "Please Octavius, continue."

"Thank you... Richard was it?" Doc Ock asked as Beetle nodded. "I propose that we lure Spider-Man out with an explosion in Central. Once there, we'll ambush him, and then there's most likely no other way out for him to escape from."

"Yes... that's perfect. Maybe the Beetle, that butler there, and Goblin will cause the ruckus since we're the only one to shoot." Kraven said as Green Goblin smiled at everybody.

"This is brilliant! With all seven of us, including our brains, strategy and our strength we're unstoppable! As of now... The Sinister Seven is born!" He said as he laughed loudly, with the villains smiling.


	13. The Sinister Seven Arises

**_It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. - J. K. Rowling_**

**_Neon City - King Apartment - Time: 9:11 AM_**  
**_March 17, 2019_**

Ken slept on his bed in deep sleep while Elise slept by his side, until he began to wake up and looked at the time.

"Man... I must have been sleeping for a while now... I guess I really did need the sleep after all of that." Ken said to himself until he looked at Elise and began to shake her a bit, trying to wake her up but she tried to ignore him by going back to sleep, but began to fail to do so while she just smiled as which turned into giggling and quickly hugged him around the neck playfully, making the both of them laugh and play with each other a bit on the bed. "Not gonna give up until you're up and awake!"

"Never!" Elise said while laughing.

"Alrighty then... Here comes the Spidey Man!" Ken yelled as he playfully tackled and tickled her, making Elise laugh a bit more.

"Ok, Ok, I'm up! I'm up!" She said as Ken stopped tickling her while they laughed more and quickly felt relaxed, more than they have for the past few days. "Did you sleep ok?"

"With you? Always." Ken said as she smiled a bit while they began to rub their foreheads together cutely, while Geohn began to coo a bit, catching their attention. "Looks like he's awake."

"I'll get him." Elise said as she walked to him, picked him up, and brought him to the bed while holding him close to each other.

"Hey there little guy, daddy missed you." Ken said as Geohn looked at him and smiled while he reached out for his finger and grabbed it while trying to put it in his mouth, making him smile.

"He's really attached to you." Elise said as she stared at him. "Do... you think he'll inherit your DNA; The radiation part?"

"I don't know the answer of that hon. I wish I did... but for now, let's focus on the here and now." Ken said as they looked at each other and held their open hands.

"...I love you, I wish I had the time to always tell you, and to be around you to do stuff like what we just did." Elise said as Ken nodded and smiled while he held her hand more, with both of their wedding rings bumping each other with the gemstone in them glistening.

"I know... me too... I love you too, always. And I'll make sure nothing happens to you, Geohn or Mom. I promise" He said while Elise smiled and nodded.

"You always keep them." She said as they both kissed each other a bit, until they broke it, dressed up, and left the room while Ken held Geohn as they saw both April and Micheal watching the news.

"..And so far right now, there's nothing but chaos going on at central at this very moment! Our only question is; Where is Spider-Man?" Jennifer Logan said as Ken watched it in shock.

"What's even going on here?" He asked.

"Some group that goes by the Sinister Seven is attacking Central. I'm not sure on who's in the group, but you might as well check it out!" Micheal said as both Elise and Ken looked at each other for a bit, until he gave her Geohn.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. Just be sure everybody is ok." Ken said as Elise stared at him more and nodded.

"Please be careful, ok?" She asked as Ken nodded at her.

"Don't worry too much, I'll be back before you know it." He said as April looked at him.

"Come back as safe as you can. Whatever these seven are, are seem to be dangerous." She said as Ken rubbed his head.

"I bet... Man, I have a REALLY bad feeling about this, and they're usually right." He said to himself as he began to put his suit, mask, and accessories on as he then became Spider-Man, and began to swing to the site, with everybody watching him while Elise held Geohn close to her.

"...Please be careful." She said to herself.

**_Neon City - Central - Time: 9:15 AM_**

Spider-Man kept swinging from building to building as quick as he could until he landed in the center of Central, seeing parts of the city destroyed.

"Man... They must have really wanted me to come down here... Must be a bunch of fans wanting an autograph or something, knowing those lousy fans of Ju-" Spider-Man said to himself until his spider sense went off and saw Rhino charging at him, only for Spider-Man to dodge really quickly. "Whoa! Nikolai?! How are you out?!"

"You should know the answer Bug Boy." A voice said, revealing to be Gregory to now be known Shocker; wearing the gauntlets along with wearing a jacket that was brown and yellow, having a patch-like pattern on the yellow, jeans, and yellow mask with the same pattern with white lenses on it, making Spider-Man look as Shocker then shot the condensed airwaves at him, only to dodge them.

"Ah, Gregory! Nice to see you, and with Rhino! You two decided to work together again!" Spider-Man said happily while the villains smirked.

**"Really? JUST two?" **A warped voice said as Venom then crawled out of a hole, revealing himself along with Doc Ock landing next to them.

"Oh boy..." Spider-Man said to himself quietly.

"You must have figured it by now..." Doc Ock said as Kraven then appeared behind them with guns in his hands.

"...That we are all connected to each other..." He said while Beetle also flew down next to them.

"...By not just Oscorp..." He said as finally, Green Goblin; the leader, flew down while he smiled.

"...But by you, our enemy; Spider-Man!" He said while laughing. "Any last words Bug Boy?"

"Uh.. yeah! Homina, Homina, Homina comes to mind!" Spider-Man yelled as Kraven began to shoot at him, with Spider-Man dodging them while Rhino and Venom charged at him, making Spider-Man taking the hit from Rhino but Venom used a tendril to stop him, but quickly kicked it away until Beetle slammed him into a building, causing the glass to break while Spider-Man started punching him in the face, getting him off as Doc Ock swung his tentacles at him, making him dodge until Venom shot his tendrils at his legs, catching him and began to slam him around.

**"Aw what's wrong little spider? Had enough yet?" **Venom asked while laughing, until Spider-Man shot a web at a piece of metal and slammed it against another, making the symbiote screech and grabbing his head tightly while Spider-Man dropped to the ground until Green Goblin started flying at and grabbed him, bringing him with.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout..." Green Goblin said in a singing tone while punching Spider-Man in the face with his fiery fists.

"Oh C'MON dude! I seriously HATE the song with a fiery passion!" Spider-Man yelled until he was dropped and tried to stop himself with his webbing, until Kraven came in and tried to punch him but he quickly dodged the punch and countered doing the same thing, until Rhino grabbed his leg and threw him back at Goblin, grabbing his neck tightly.

"...Then came the Seven and TOOK THE SPIDER OUT!" He finished while laughing manically as he tried to stab him with his sharp fingers, until Spider-Man shot a web at the ground and pulled him and Goblin away as he escaped from the grasp until Beetle tried to shoot him with the lasers, along with Shocker shooting as well, making him run while dodging.

"Man, this is just getting crazy! I can't fight and defeat all seven on my own!" Spider-Man said to himself while Rhino charged at him, to which he dodged as quick as possible, while Kraven started shooting bullets at him, along with Beetle's lasers and Shockers soundwaves, making him dodge only the bullets, but not the others as it hit him through a building while Doc Ock searched through the debris and threw him out, showing Spider-Man with a few rips in his costume as he quickly got up and looked around. _"I can't take all of them by myself. I need to take down one of them somehow."_ He looked down to see a man hole half opened, making him groan a bit. _"Oh come on! I don't want to make my costume smell like Rhino or a Lizard!" _He sighed a bit as he yanked the manhole with a web and jumped in quickly, leaving the Sinister Seven behind.

"Hey now! Don't leave yet! We're not done!" Rhino yelled through the sewers while police and SWAT teams began to overcrowd them.

"... Only one of us can go in. It would make our hideout discovered if only half of us went in!" Green Goblin said as Shocker nodded.

"I'll go. I have something to deal with when it come to him." He said as he jumped down inside.

"Ok, let's go! We'll deal with him next time!" Green Goblin yelled as six of the seven, except Shocker, left the area while Black Cat landed near the area as she looked at the villains.

"So... that's who those were... But is Kenny ok?" Black Cat asked herself as she saw an open manhole, making her open a separate one and went inside.

**_Sewers - Time: 9:23 AM_**

Shocker walked through the sewers with his gauntlets prepared while looking around.

"Come on out spider! I know you're around here!" He yelled with an echo, while Spider-Man was above him in the shadow and crawled slowly, hoping to not cause much noise until a small rock fell from where Spider-Man was at and into the water, catching Shocker's attention as he looked behind him, only to see nothing, which made him turn until he saw Spider-Man in front of him, hanging upside down as it made him panic and shoot a shockwave at him, only so he could dodge and create a large hole toward an area that had what appeared to be a bottomless hole, but really ridden of the waste of the water while waterfalls of it shot out.

"C'mon Gregy? Afraid of me without your buds?" Spider-Man asked as Shocker tried to punch him, catching it as it sent both of the falling through the hole, but landed in a small arena in the middle of the 'bottomless' hole, and got up as he kept shooting shockwaves at him, while Spider-Man kept dodging. "C'mon! My mom can shoot better than you, and the old birds sick!"

"I'll make sure you pay for what you've done to me!" Shocker yelled as he kept shooting, until Spider-Man webbed Shockers feet, causing him to fall over and webbed his wrists to the flooring.

"Man... that was nothing..." Spider-Man said to himself as he took off Shocker's mask, revealing Gregory's face as it also showed a certain feature he had, scars on his face that were the same ones he gave him when he wore the Symbiote suit, to which making him feel guilty about it, but abandoned it. "Ok, I get on why you want me gone, but now I'm left in question, and YOU'RE going to tell me what in the world Osborn is up to."

"...and if I don't?" Gregory asked as Spider-Man looked at his gauntlets.

"I have my ways of making you talk, starting with those metal oven-mitts." He said as he looked at them. "If you don't tell me what Osborn is planning, then I'll be sure to have him have these, and he'll figure out on what to do with you once he finds out you failed to stop me." As he said this, Gregory's eyes widened.

"Ok, ok! I'll talk!" He said as Spider-Man smirked a bit. "Here's what he's planning: He plans to take you out so he can take over this city and show he's the best. He knows about all of our hate for you, so he's formed us; the Sinister Seven, so he can rule while were possibly his second of command."

"Typical for Norman, always wanting to be number one. And so he'll do whatever it takes to do it?" Spider-Man asked as Gregory nodded.

"That's right... willing to kill, mutate, or whatever he can do to do it. I swear, that's all I know." He said as Spider-Man nodded.

"Thanks, I now have a clear head on what's going on... and what I'm dealing with." He said as he looked at the gauntlets and took out a chip in them, it's power supplies, and made him chuckle. "I'll be keeping these so you won't use em anymore." He then grabbed Gregory, and webbed him to a wall on one of the sewers. "The cops will find you, just hang on until then. Get it? Hang?" He laughed at the joke a bit as he walked away. "Man, I'm on a roll!" Gregory kept struggling to get out of the webbing while Spider-Man walked away, trying to be stylish.


	14. Kaine - The Half Clone of Ken King

_**Cloning represents a very clear, powerful, and immediate example in which we are in danger of turning procreation into manufacture. - Leon Kass**_

_**Neon City - Sewers - Time: 9:25 AM**_

Spider-Man walked through the sewers, still walking stylish until he started looking at the chips from Shocker's gauntlets, making him stop and calm down a bit until he heard a voice.

"Spidey? You in here?" A female voice asked as Spider-Man looked up walked toward it, seeing Black Cat while she ran to him. "Ken! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Those guys really did a number on me, but I'm ok. I left Gregory behind over there, cops should find him in no time." Spider-Man asked as Black Cat nodded.

"That's good that you're ok." She said while looking at the chips. "What are those?"

"Something I took off of Gregory's Gauntlets. He won't be needing them where he's going. Besides, with this thing gone, he won't be finding a way to try to kill me for a LONG time." Spider-Man said as he pointed backwards. "Gregory should be back there tied up in my web, I'll let them know he's tied up in there."

"Ok... but what happened? Up there and with Gregory?" Black Cat asked as Spider-Man rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll tell you all about it back at the house to see my family and inform them... and to make sure my suit doesn't smell like Rhino." He said as he climbed up through the manhole after opening it and entered the outside, seeing police swarm around looking. "Yo! Gregory's down in the sewers! Ya can't miss him!" They nodded as they dropped to the sewers while Black Cat jumped out of it and landed next to him.

"You think they'll find him?" Black Cat asked as Spider-Man nodded, until they heard yelling that signified they found him.

"Like that, again, Can't miss him. Come on, let's go." Spider-Man said as he swung away with Black Cat following.  
_  
__**Neon City - King Apartment - Time: 9:32 AM**_

"Is that why Norman Osborn...?" Elise asked while Ken, out of his suit while he looked at the chips and nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. What he's planning is big, and with that large amount of people who hate my guts by his side, it won't be good. I barely handled it on my own back there. I really can't do it alone...Not at this rate." He said while Micheal nodded.

"With seven, now six, of villains that have a vendetta against you, it really won't end well with you doing it by yourself." He said as April nodded.

"I'll help with this, you can't beat all six of them by yourself. Gregory was just the weakest of the bunch, the others will most likely kill you." Black Cat, now Felicia, said as Ken closed his eyes a bit.

Maybe... We'll figure out on how to defeat them until they appear, but until then..." He said as he looked at the chips, making Elise and April look at it. "..I'll figure out on what to do with this thing."

"Ken, what is that?" April asked in question.

"Something I picked up from Gregory with his gauntlets. He won't be needing it, so might as well keep it from enemy hands." Ken said as he put it up. "Without that, those gauntlets of his won't work, and that means one of the seven are down. I just have to stop the other six."

"Are you sure you're going to be ok? Fighting six of them with just Felicia?" Elise asked as she looked at Ken. "We should help you as well."

"No, absolutely not. That is completely OUT of the question. I won't let any of you be a part of this." Ken said as Micheal frowned.

"Why not? We were in that invasion of the symbiotes a few years ago!" He asked.

"That was completely different, there was no way we could have avoided that." Ken said as Elise shook her head.

"We all stayed on our own free will to help you, this isn't much different at all." She said as Ken sighed.

"We have a baby now! We can't put Geohn into any danger at all..." He said as he got up and looked at them "...You guys can't help, I already lost dad and John with his sacrifice, I'm not going to lose you guys. Me and Felicia will deal with it ourselves, and that's the end of it. End of story... I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be..." He walked back to his room, leaving them.

"...Nothing will change that Kenny..." April said out loud, with everybody looking at her for she now had a determined look. "I might be getting old and now sick... But I'm not going to be around forever.. and I want to help my son as much as I can with whatever time I have left..."

"You're right!" Micheal said as he got up. "Ken's done so much for us, and he only wants what's best for us! We have to make it up to him for all the times he saved out lives! I mean, look at what happened for the past nearly five years! Lucas, Fisk, Nick, Carnage, The Fold, Kraven, Octavius, Richard, and now this! The dude has done so much to protect us! It's about time we do the same!"

"Are you sure you want to do that Micheal? Ken wouldn't really be all that happy if you did, I mean... He has a point about Geohn." Felicia asked as Elise looked at Geohn for a bit. "I really don't want to be the one responsible of the death of him." Elise looked at her and nodded.

"I'm keeping him wherever I go. I want to help him, even if he wants to or not. Besides... A wife usually gets what she wants." Elise said as she smiled a bit. "We're going where he's going in this, no matter what."

**_Neon City - Sewers - Time: 10:13 AM_**

**"It seems that little wimp Gregory didn't make it back."** Venom said as he was on a wall along with the other members near. **"Shame, but not really."**

"Of course he wouldn't with his strength, he wouldn't have survived in the hunt for the spider!" Kraven said as Beetle looked at him.

"It was expected. All he had to protect himself and to attack with were those Seismic Harness's; The only Oscorp invention he had." He said as Rhino rubbed his head.

"But hey... if he's out of the group now and possibly back in jail, then wouldn't that mean we're one less man short of killing the spider?" He asked as Green Goblin groaned a bit.

"Of course you brainless buffoon! He may have been weak, but that still means we're one man short of defeating him!" He said as he got angry and slammed his fist against the wall, destroying a piece of it. "Now who else will take his place?! It can't be that man Lucas Wilson, he doesn't have any powers anymore! But who? Who?!" The others began to think for a bit, except Rhino, until Doc Ock stared at Venom for a bit, which caught his attention.

**"The hell are you lookin at?" **Venom asked in annoyance until Doc Ock thought of something.

"...Our own Spider-Man." He said suddenly as everybody looked at him. "Nickolas holds the symbiote. If we were to use a sample and our own lab rat, then perhaps it will-" as he said this, Green Goblin began to smile darkly.

"It will cross over and give him the genes! But... we don't have the spider's blood to do so! I know every single thing about this this you talk of; Cross-Species Genetics, and it's impossible to do with out a small sample of the boys blood!" He said until Doc Ock showed him one of his tentacles, having a bit of blood on it, Spider-Man's blood, making him smile.

"But there can only be one person to accept such a thing... and based on some reports... I know exactly who to do it with... He's... the son of somebody I once knew. He's been in a coma for the past few years now and he'll help us since most of his memories won't come back to him after he's awakened; amnesia." He said as Green Goblin smiled more.

"This is perfect! But... In order for us to truly kill the spider.. he has to be in a weakened, and what's better than being weak emotionally? We have to find somebody that he truly cares about, and to do that we must stalk-" He said until he was interrupted.

**"The ones he loves huh? Well, I know just the people that means so much to the spider, and who's behind the mask." **Venom said as he got off the wall and landed, making everybody look at him.

"You know who he is and who his loved one are? Tell us." Kraven said as Venom smiled.

**"Spider-Man is a guy named Ken King, and the ones he loves is his Mom; April, his wife; Elise, and finally... his little child. You shouldn't miss them."** He said as Beetle looked at him in shock.

"Ken King? He's the very same kid that visited me in the hospital..." He said until his anger rose a bit. "He lied to me... he stole the spider I created years ago..."

"I see, this is some very interesting information Nickolas." Doc Ock said as he smiled at Green Goblin. "I shall go get the boy and prepare the cross-over during the night."

"You do that! I shall prepare it all!" Green Goblin said while Beetle took a sample of the blood on his tentacle.

"This will be a hunt, a hunt the spider will NOT forget, one that will show that one of the soon to be predators will become the prey!" Kraven said while laughing a bit, making Rhino smile.

"The spider will actually meet his own match, with a Spider-Man of our own! This is gonna be great!" He said as he too started laughing, making the other villains smile.

**_Neon City - Hospital - Time: 9:17 PM_**

Inside one room of the hospital had a female that was at least twenty two and had black hair walk into a room that contained a man that was at least the same age as he too had long black hair, long enough to cover his neck and face, as she sat down.

"Hey... I'm back, like I promised." She said as she held her boyfriends hand in comfort, hoping for him to wake up until she began to rear a rumbling on the building, making her look until Doc Ock appeared in front of her and hit through it the wall, sending her back a bit as she looked at him in shock. "O-Otto Octavius!?"

"Hello Emma, it's nice to see you again... I love to stay and greet, but I have matters to attend to." Doc Ock said while smiling as he grabbed the man with one of his tentacles and began to carry him.

"Let him go! Please!" Emma yelled as she tried to get her boyfriend back, but was too far away as she got on her knees and stared in disbelief, while Otto walked through the streets with people screaming loudly in terror as cops tried to shoot at him through a car, until he grabbed a manhole and threw it at them, knocking them back and went back into the sewers and to the base.

"I've returned and with the boy." Doc Ock said as he lifted him, showing him as Rhino looked at him.

"He doesn't look like much." He said as Beetle shook his head.

"It's because we haven't started the process yet." Beetle said as he carried the boy and put him into a capsule, put a few needles attached to some tubes on him, and closed it as it began to fill with water, having him float inside.

"Now... it's time to start the process..." Green Goblin said as Kraven gave him a beaker that contained Spider-Man's DNA, and put it into a tube while it entered his bloodstream, making him move around harshly in pain as Green Goblin smiled at the sight manically .

"Now Nickolas, the sample." Beetle said as Venom nodded.

**"Yeah, sure. Whatever." **Venom said as Beetle grabbed a beaker and began to put a small part of the symbiote into it, giving it to Green Goblin as he put it into a slot, letting the symbiote into the capsule while it started to bond to the man, turning him into a black Spider-Man with white jagged eyes, a large white spider symbol on the front and back, and triangular marking on the shoulders.

"He's here... Arise; Kaine Burton!" Green Goblin yelled as Kaine woke up, breaking the capsule with the now generic symbiote and landed on the ground, coughing harshly.

"W-where the hell am I?!" Kaine asked in an Australian accent as he looked around, seeing all the members of the now Sinister Six. "W-Where am I?! ANSWER ME!"

"Hello Kaine." Green Goblin said as he crouched to him. "Do you remember much of anything?"

"...No, I don't.. all of it is a blur." Kaine said as he got up and looked at everybody. "Who are you? Do I know you?"

"Just take my word for it, but you work for us. And what we do, is to kill the man known as Ken King; Spider-Man! He's the reason he's made you what you are now! Make him suffer if you wish!" Green Goblin said as Kaine looked at his hand in sheer anger and revenge and walked off, hoping to settle the 'score' with him. "And now we watch to see if he will succeed. If he doesn't and all of you don't, then I'll settle it myself!" They nodded as they followed him.


	15. Settling the Score

_**Is it a crime, to fight, for what is mine? - Tupac Shakur**_

_**Neon City - King Apartment - Time: 9:32 PM**_

Ken was inside his and Elise's room while he was repairing his Spider-Man suit by sewing the rips while he listened to music on the radio and thought a bit of the recent events.

"Man, I'm NEVER going to keep this suit in once piece at this rate aren't I?" He asked himself as he finally repaired it. "There! All finished and repaired!" He then heard Elise coming in, holding Geohn in her arms. "O-Oh...Hey..."

"Hi." Elise said as Ken got up and rubbed his head a bit.

"Look...I... I'm sorry. For having to make you stay out of it I mean. I know you want to help and all but, it's just... the baby and... yeah." He said while looking down a bit, making Elise nod a bit.

"I understand, but Ken... We want to help you. You've always helped and protected us, and I want to at least try." She said as she looked at April, for she was knitting a bit. "Even she does."

"Mom? But, she's sick and-" Ken tried to say.

"True, but she knows she's not going to be around for long... Your her son... at least give her that chance." Elise said as Ken looked down a bit in thought. "She's always been watching you help her through everything. With Lucas murdering George, having him burn down your old house, Fisk, Nick, Carnage, and so forth...And now she wants to do the same for you..."

"I..." He said until he heard screaming outside, catching their attention. "What's going on out there? Don't tell me..." He quickly put on the suit, becoming Spider-Man, as they all ran outside and saw Micheal. "What's going on?!"

"I'm hearing that a Black Spider-Man is out there causing havoc around the power station, and it's not Venom this time, or you from the looks of it!" Micheal said as Black Cat landed next to them.

"Did you hear about it Kenny?" She asked as Spider-Man nodded.

"Yeah, I did, and I'm heading there right now!" He said as he looked at Elise. "Watch over Mom and Geohn for m-"

"No, I'm not Ken! We're helping you no matter what you sa-" Elise said as Spider-Man covered her mouth while she talked.

"No, no, no, no! I'm not losing you or Geohn!" He said while shaking his head.

"Ken, you've protected and helped us for years to come! We're on board on this if you like it or not!" Micheal said as Spider-Man shook his head.

"And my answer is STILL no! I'm not going to lose any of you! Not like with dad and John!" He said in anger and protection. "I'm not bringing you with me!"

"Ken... please let us do this.. If it get too dangerous then we'll leave as quickly as possible, just please give us this chance... you've done so much and as a mother, I'm suppose to watch over you, not the other way around now..." April said as Spider-Man stared at her, seeing her deep in her eyes and sighed in defeat.

"You guys are really persistent about this aren't you?" He asked as he shook his head. "Ok, ok, you guys win. Just open the car over there and be sure to catch up."

"Thanks Kenny." Elise said while she kissed him on the cheek as the three then began to open the door, until Spider-Man quickly webbed their hands to it, stopping and shocking them as he and Black Cat began to run away.

"Sorry guys! I love you all, don't hate me for this! Please understand!" Spider-Man yelled as he and Black Cat swung away, leaving the three to struggle through the web.

"DAMN IT KEN!" Micheal yelled in anger.

"KENNY!" Elise yelled while holding Geohn in one hand, as Micheal tried to get his hand out of the web until he saw a glass shard and cut through it with that.

"There, I'm free!" He said as he ran to April and Elise and cut through the webbing on them as well. "We gotta get to him! We need to help him!" The three then got into a car and sped through the streets to get to the power station, with Spider-Man and Black Cat going there as well.

**_Neon City - Power Station - Time: 9:35 PM_**

Both Spider-Man and Black Cat swung as quickly as they could until the dropped down onto the power station and looked around.

"I don't see anything..." Black Cat said to Spider-Man as they looked at each other.

"Yeah... But knowing the Sinister Seven... or Six right now, they set up a trap for me-" Spider-Man said until his spider sense went off, seeing a black web near him which made him turn and jump away and for the first time ever, seeing Kaine. "So it looks like they weren't lying... Jeez... Is that suppose to be me or Nick?"

"I found you... With what The Green Goblin told me, you don't look like much of what he said. Then again, not everything is what they seem." Kaine said as Spider-Man recognized his accent.

"That accent... It sounds a bit familiar. What's your name?" He asked as Kaine shook his head.

"Not like it'll matter to you anyway... but it's Kaine; Kaine Burton. The same Spider-Man that will kill you for what you did to me!" He said in anger.

"Burton... Like Jordan Burton... you're his ancestor in 3016 and beyond..." Spider-Man said as he shook his head. "Kaine listen to me, Osborn in manipulating you! I never did anything by any means to make you into this! He must have done an experiments on you to be an equal match against me or something like that! You can't do this, I'm the good guy!"

"I've had it with your bloody lies!" Kaine yelled as he zipped toward Spider-Man and tried to punch him, but dodged it while Black Cat tried to kick Kaine until he treed to punch her while she caught the fist and threw him, making him fly. Kaine recovered by landing, causing the ground to crack a bit as he webbed Spider-Man's feet and pulled it, making him fall until he too webbed at a brick and threw it at him, but it was destroyed by Kaine breaking it with his fist that had a few tendrils on it.

"Listen to me, those six other guys are your enemies, not me! I never had anything to do with you being like this! Just let me help you so we can stop them!" Spider-Man yelled as Kaine grew angrier.

"Shut your your bloody mouth!" Kaine yelled as he ran to Spider-Man, until Black Cat appeared and tried to hit him with her grappling hook, only for him to dodge it, grab it, and pulled her in to punch her in the face, knocking her back a bit as she tried to punch him, until he punched her again, making Spider-Man web his fist and yanked Kaine toward him, trying to kick his face until he was knocked down by Kaine elbowing him in the face, knocking him down while he stared at him. "Is this is? Is this a joke?" He popped his knuckles a bit. "This is pathetic... you're nothing like what Green Goblin said."

"And he's most likely right! Kaine, please listen to me for just a second... I know all of those guys!" Spider-Man said as he stared at him. "I've fought all of them before, Green Goblin especially. He'll do anything to make sure he's the top guy around here! Kill... experiment on people, anything! You've got to believe me!" Kaine kept staring as he looked around in thought, pondering about the idea of 'experiment' to which made him wonder about himself and looked at him.

"You know... I know you possibly might have created me, but fighting you... doesn't seem right, like... it's not who I am at all." He said as Spider-Man got up while the Spider-Men stared at each other.

"I didn't create you, Green Goblin did, to make you a weapon to kill me no doubt. He's the bad guy, not me." Spider-Man said as Kaine stared at him. "If I wasn't this nice, I would have done just that right then and there... But I didn't... Kaine, please." He stared at him more until he nodded.

"That sounds... believable...Ok, I believe you." Kaine said as he reached his hand to him for a handshake, to which he shook back. "Is that girl ok?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." Black Cat said as she got up and walked to them.

"Do you know on where Osborn is? If he isn't stopped, this entire city will be in dust." Spider-Man asked as Kaine nodded a bit, but was interrupted.

"You disappoint me Kaine." A voice said as the three heroes looked to see Doc Ock, being followed by Kraven, Beetle, Venom, and Rhino, but no Green Goblin.

"Otto, what did you and the others do to this guy?" Spider-Man asked as he pointed at Kaine.

"Norman Osborn made him into the Ultimate Spider-Man; a Spider-Man that was planned and created to kill you off. But it looks like it didn't go as planned." Doc Ock said as Kaine stared at him in anger.

"So he was right then... You bastards turned me into THIS!" He said as he gripped his fists in anger. "I want to be turned back to normal!"

**"Aw don't worry 'brother'! Being bonded with the symbiote isn't as bad as you may think! It makes you stronger, even stronger than anything you ever wanted!" **Venom said as he smiled and laughed a bit, but slowly faded away. **"But yet you decide to waste it helping King over there. It's a shame really."  
**  
"If there is one thing I am glad about your betrayal, is that I get to have TWO trophies at once!" Kraven said as he took out two blades.

"Trust me Sergei, I'm not one to be as stuffed as a turkey or a toy animal!" Spider-Man said as Rhino prepared himself.

"I call dibs on King!" He said as Spider-Man pretended to look in question.

"What do you me-" He asked as Beetle chuckled.

"Don't deny it Ken, we all know who you are now... and we plan to use it against you." He said as Spider-Man stared in anger.

"Don't you dare..." He said as Beetle stared at him.

"Watch me." He said as the three heroes charged at the five villains, with Spider-Man running toward Venom and Beetle, Kaine toward Rhino and Doc Ock, and Black Cat toward Kraven as they began to fight.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Spider-Man said as he zipped toward Beetle, while he tried to dodge Venom's tendrils until one grabbed him and threw him toward Black Cat, only for him to quickly recover by flipping while he had his spider sense tingle inside his skull and saw Rhino charging at him, making him dodge quickly and grabbed onto his back and began to ride him while he shook harshly until Spider-Man jumped off and punched Kraven in the face, taking it as he tried to stab him but ended up slashing his chest as it made a tear. "Ah!" Kraven then elbowed him in the face as Venom grabbed a hold of him and began to slam him onto the ground, ripping his suit and hurting him more until Black Cat came up and hit him with a side of her grapple, tearing off a part of his symbiotic face until it quickly regenerated and let Spider-Man go.

Venom screeched at this as he clawed her away from him, leaving scratch marks on Black Cats face as she landed on the ground recovering from the attack, while Spider-Man kept dodging his attacks and her dodging Doc Ocks tentacles until she slashed one with her hook, destroying a part of it as he tried to attack more, until Beetle then swept in and grabbed her, making both of them punch each other in the face and or stomach until he blasted a laser in front of her, sending her back as Rhino grabbed her by the foot and slammed her against a wall, with her slowly sliding down the wall as Kraven aimed his gun at her. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Kaine zipped in front of her and grabbed her as they dodged the bullets with him trying to shoot webs at Kraven, only for him to slash them quickly with his new knives.

Kaine put Black Cat down quickly as he leaped toward Kraven and punched him in the face, sending him back a bit until he tried to kick him in the stomach, only for him to dodge it as Doc Ock grabbed him by the legs and threw him toward Venom, as he too used his tendrils to grab him by the legs, slammed him to the ground, and threw him toward Beetle as he shot a laser at him, sending him back as it left a few burns on him and showed it on his suit, but it quickly regenerated as he webbed the floor and spun himself toward Beetle, kicking him in the face and jumped off. He landed on the ground as he saw Rhino and grabbed a piece of metal, hoping to block the charge until his horn went through it, making Kaine jump over and quickly grabbed it off his horn and tried to hit it onto Venom, but he dodged it quickly while Spider-Man then punched Venom in the face, making him shoot out tendrils that hit both of the Spider-Men, knocking them down and threw them toward Black Cat, having to make her dodge them while Kraven then cut her back, making her gasp until he kicked where she was slashed and quickly sent her to where Beetle was, along with the Spider-Men.

"Is this it?" Beetle asked as the heroes tried to get up while they looked at him, seeing he was aiming a laser at them until they heard a car honking in the distance.

"What in the world?" Kaine asked as he looked around.

"What the...? What was that? That sounded like... a car." Spider-Man asked until a car bashed through the power station as it caused the villains to be disconnected with Beetle, and hitting him for it sent him away. The drivers were revealed to be Micheal, Elise, whom was holding Geohn, and April. "G-Guys!?"

"Dude! What in the actual HELL was that you pulled back there!" Micheal asked as he got out of the car, holding a shot gun.

"You guys can't be here! This isn't safe-" Spider-Man said until he was interrupted.

"We came her on our own free will! You having to be against them isn't as safe without us, and having to team up with that Spider-Man!" Elise said as she looked at Kaine. "Why are you teaming up with him?!"

"Er... Well... Sorry about that." Kaine said while rubbing his head a bit.

"We'll explain later! Right now we have THEM!" Black Cat said as Beetle got up from the crash, with the villains smiling at them.

"Alright, you guys want to help? If any of us find something, throw it!" Spider-Man said as the three heroes began to fight the villains again, while Micheal kept trying to shoot with his shotgun.

Spider-Man kept dodging the tentacle and tendrils of Doc Ock and Venom until he webbed toward Kraven and punched him in the face, to which he reacted by trying to cut his throat, but dodged as he clapped his hands together and threw him toward Doc Ock, making the knife be stabbed into one of the tentacles, disabling it, until Venom charged at Spider-Man and threw him away with a tendril, while his eyes came across two metal pipes.

"Mom, Elise! Throw me those pipes!" He yelled as they nodded and quickly threw them at him, with him catching them and handing one to Black Cat. "Kaine! This might hurt a bit!" The two slammed the pipes together, making Venom screech in pain with tendrils shooting out, along with Kaine's suit.

"W-what's going on?!" He asked in pain.

"Just hang in there, trust me!" Spider-Man said as they defended themselves by hitting the pipes with each villain until they hit each other again repeatedly, making the symbiote on Venom, revealing Nick's face, come off until Spider-Man yanked Nick out, leaving the symbiote as Beetle shot a laser at him. Once he saw this, he quickly webbed the symbiote into a web big enough to hold it and threw it at the laser, countering it as it also destroyed the symbiote. "One down!"

Black Cat then swung the pipe toward Kraven, making him cut through it as Black Cat then spun the pipe and hoped to hit him with it, but it hit Rhino's horn instead, making him run while shaking his head.

"Let go! Get down so I can stomp on you Hardy!" Rhino yelled while at the same time, Kaine saw this as he zipped toward him, got on his back, and webbed his neck while he began to steer him against his will until the horn hit a power generator, shocking him as it hit every nerve in his body for what seemed forever to him, until he passed out as Kaine got out of the way while Kraven came to him, until at the very last second, Rhino landed on top of him to which made him struggle.

"G-Get off of me you large beast!" Kraven yelled in anger as Black Cat got off of Rhino and looked at Kraven while smiling.

"Three down!" Black Cat said as Doc Ock kept swinging his tentacles at Spider-Man, until he finally hit him and threw him away as he flipped quickly while Kaine zipped toward him, grabbed his hand, and threw him back as Spider-Man then grabbed Doc Ock and started to punch him in the face while Beetle then began to fly toward him, making him dodge as the two villains both hit each other while Kaine then webbed Doc Ocks tentacles and with enough forces, yanked them off and threw it right back at him, knocking him down as he removed the other ones as quickly as possible by either yanking or stomping on them, until he officialy webbed him down.

"Now all that's left is you and Osborn, Richard!" Spider-Man yelled as Beetle then growled and began to shoot lasers at him and Kaine, making them both dodge quickly until he began to shoot missiles, hitting both of them and Black Cat as it sent them away, but both of the Spider-Men hung on the wall.

"Any ideas on how to beat this jackass?" Kaine asked as Spider-Man shook his head.

"No, not really!" He said as Beetle then shot more missiles at them, knocking them off the wall as they both swung toward Beetle and punched him in the face, sending him back as he kept shooting lasers at them, making them dodge while at the same time this was going on, Elise looked around the area and a switch on it.

"Guys! Push him into the wires! Trust me!" She yelled as she gave Geohn to April and ran to the switch while both of the Spider-Men looked at her.

"What do you plan to do?!" Spider-Man asked as Elise shook her head.

"If he's in there, it'll overload his armor to the point of destruction! It's worth a try!" She yelled as Kaine nodded and threw Spider-Man away, giving him enough space to shoot two webs at the poles, ready to slingshot while Kaine held Beetle off for long enough until Spider-Man finally left go. Once he did, Kaine quickly got out of the way as Beetle was then kicked into the wires and Elise pulling the switch, making the wires glow orange until it began to shock Beetle intensely while he too began to glow orange and parts of the suit blowing off with the wings, blasters, and finally his mask, revealing Richards face as the electricity then began to burn him alive until he suddenly exploded, sending Spider-Man back with his suit more ripped up, along with bits of the B.E.E.T.L.E armor around, with no Richard in sight for it signified he died from the overload.

"Man... that was intense!" Spider-Man said as he got up and looked around, seeing all of the last members of the Sinister Seven defeated, except for Green Goblin, with Elise, April, Black Cat, and Micheal running up to him. "G-guys... we did it! I-I never thought I... Thank you... for helping me when I said no... really... and I'm sorry for-" He was then interrupted by Elise pulling up his mask and kissed him quickly, silencing him.

"...I love you... I'm glad you're ok now..." Elise said as she and Spider-Man hugged tightly while April gave them Geohn, giving them the time to him.

"I am... but it's not over yet... we still need to find Osborn." Spider-Man said as he looked at Kaine. "Thanks for all of your help Kaine, even when you didn't have to... Really. I couldn't have stopped them without you."

"Hey, it was the right thing to do. I figured I owe you." Kaine said as he nodded, until everybody heard a crazy laugh echo through the site, making them nervous while Black Cat stood back a bit, and unknown to her a fiery bomb dropped next to her, surprising Spider-Man.

"FELICIA! WATCH OUT!" He yelled until the bomb detonated, sending Black Cat against a wall badly wounded and slumped over, knocked out. "FELICIA!" Spider-Man, Kaine and Micheal ran over to her to check if she was ok, until they saw something flying over them, revealing to be Green Goblin's glider as he then began to land in between the guys and Elise and April. "It's... Osborn..."


	16. Death of a Loved Family Member

**_Not everybody has a happy ending. - Norman Osborn/ The Amazing Spider-Man 2_**

**_Neon City - Power Station - Time: 9:59 PM_**

"It's... Osborn..." Spider-Man said to himself as Green Goblin smiled darkly at him.

"Hello Ken King, it's nice to see you again! And Kaine..." He said as he looked at Kaine in disappointment. "I'm disappointed in you for choosing to do this, you had a lot going for you working with somebody like me!"

"Bite me." Kaine said as Spider-Man shook his head.

"Why are you doing this Osborn? You were never like this before until you turned into this. Why do you even WANT to kill me to take over? What did I ever do? There's... Gotta be a reason, right?" He asked as Green Goblin smiled more.

"Yes... there is... but why you ask? Because... I WANT to that's why! I WANT to show them I'm on top, I want to show them, ALL of you, that The Goblin is invincible, and nothing can stop me! And what other way to do it than to kill you? It's the best way to do it!" He said while he stared at him more, then at Elise, who's holding Geohn, and April. "I want to break you... break you to the point of weakness, and then I go for the kill... And what better way of doing that then by..." He then looked at Spider-Man in a wicked smile. "...Attacking the heart?"

"Don't you dare Osborn." Spider-Man said seriously as Green Goblin smiled and began to fly toward Elise and April, making them run away until he grabbed them and flew off.

"KENNY!" Elise yelled as Spider-Man ran for them.

"KEN!" April yelled in fear.

"ELISE! MOM!" Spider-Man yelled as he looked at Micheal. "Micheal, take Felicia to safety!"

"You got it!" Micheal yelled as Spider-Man nodded and swung off to follow them, while Kaine stared for a bit and Micheal putting Black Cat over his back and taking her to the car.

"Wait for me!" Kaine yelled as he swung as well to follow Goblin, as they kept following him while Elise and April screamed.

"LET ME GO YOU GREEN FREAK!" Elise yelled as she started to hit him in the face, making Goblin smile.

"Don't worry my dear, it will all be over soon!" He said as he flew to the top of a clock tower nearby, with Spider-Man climbing to catch up to him quickly.

"STOP THIS OSBORN! THEY'VE GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Spider-Man yelled as Green Goblin stared at him while on the glider. "You're doing this to fight me, is that right Osborn; TO KILL ME?! You want to fight and kill me? You got it; FIGHT ME AND LET THEM GO!" Green Goblin looked at Elise, Geohn, and April as he smirked.

"...As you wish!" He said as he let go of Elise and April, letting them fall while they screamed.

"NO! MOM! ELISE!" Spider-Man yelled as he jumped high, grabbed them tightly as they all landed through the glass on the clock tower and landed on a platform, making him breath heavily while Geohn began to cry loudly, with Elise trying to comfort him as best as she could.

"Shhhh, it's ok baby. Mommy, daddy, and grandma is ok." She said as Green Goblin then threw a fiery bomb on the platform they were on, destroying it as Elise and April fell again, but Spider-Man then shot webs at both of the women's arms, stopping them quickly while they held them tightly and him trying to pull both of them up.

"Just hand on guys! I'll get you two back up!" He yelled until Green Goblin then slammed him against the wall, loosening his grip on the webs, making the two girls slip a bit, until he punched Green in the face, stunning him but countered it by him punching Spider-Man in the stomach, then slammed his head against one of the gears, knocking him down onto the platform he was on for it quickly adjusted where the girls were at while Green Goblin tried to stab Spider-Man with his sharp nails and fingers, but stopped it with his other hand but then Goblin planned to use the other, but was stopped by Kaine grabbing it as the two Spider-Men struggled to keep Goblin still while Geohn was still crying loudly in Elise's arm.

"It's going to be ok Geohn... don't worry." Elise said quietly while Green Goblin began to form fire up to his shoulders, starting to burn both of the Spider-Men's hands but they kept struggling and holding his arms.

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock! It's only a matter of time now until it's all over bug boys!" He said while laughing.

"Agh... Sheesh, and here I AM making the terrible jokes! That's my department!" Spider-Man said as Kaine growled a bit.

"How about both of you shut the bloody up and take this seriously!" Kaine said as he kept a hold of the arm, trying to ignore the burning feeling in his hand, while Spider-Man looked around the tower to fin something to use until he looked at one of the gears and quickly shot a web at one end of the gear and quickly put it over Goblin's neck to another, making him sink lower onto one of the gears while trying to keep himself up, for it started to create a tension onto them. "King! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Trust me on this Kaine! This'll work!" Spider-Man yelled as they kept holding on to Goblin's burning arms as they waited for whatever to happen, while the tension on the gears began to form, trying to move but couldn't as the tension began to get larger and larger until finally the inevitable happened. It caused all of the gears to break and ricochet through the entire tower, multiple of the small parts hitting Green Goblin as it stunned him, along with the arms of the clocks outside spinning out of control, and the webbing the girls were hanging broke, making them gasp a bit in shock as they fell again while screaming. "MOM! ELISE!" Green Goblin was then pinned against a wall by Kaine while he shot a web at Elise, stopping her from falling, and then looked at Spider-Man.

"GO!" He yelled as Spider-Man quickly dived for April, as it suddenly felt like time was slowing down on him; Seeing her fall helplessly while parts of the clock tower fell alongside her, and knowing she was falling faster and faster than than she did before, actually getting faster than him.

_"No! I'm not gonna make it!" _Spider-Man thought until he remembered the moment when she fell from Lucas Wilson; Electro, and couldn't catch her in time, which caused him to get determined. _"No... I won't fail to save her again, not this time!" _He then quickly shot a web at her, hoping to catch her. He succeeded by webbing her waist and grabbed a part of the clock tower, making her come to a complete stop and made him think he did it, but in reality, her head then hit the floor; not only bashing her head, but also breaking her neck. "I-I did it I saved her!" He looked up at where Kaine is while attaching the web to where he grabbed from.. "Kaine! I did it! Let them go and I'll catch them!"

"Ok!" He said as he let go, with Spider-Man leaping to them and grabbed them safely as he landed and out both of them down.

"I-Is she ok?" Elise asked as Spider-Man took off his mask, revealing Ken's sweaty and beat up face.

"I-I'm sure she is!" Ken said as he took the web off April's waist and held her. "Hey mom! Wake up! M-mom?" He waited for a few seconds, making him panic. "M-mom! Please wake up! Stay with me, p-please!" He shook her a bit until he saw blood coming out of her nose and seeing the position on her neck, showing it was broken, to which he began to cry. "I-I don't understand... I-I stopped you from falling! I-I saved you! I SAVED YOU!" He began to hold April's body close to him as he hugged it in comfort and sadness while Elise stared in horror and shock, which quickly turned into sadness as Geohn began to cry again.

"Of course you didn't!" Green Goblin said as he pushed Kaine off of him and made him land next to everybody, while he was now on his glider and looked at he body of April. "Don't you get it?! YOU'RE the one who killed her! YOU'RE the cause of it! Now, you have to live with it for the rest of your life, knowing you killed your own mother!" He laughed as he flew off, leaving Ken and the others to look at April's now dead body.

"...I'll get you for this..." Ken said silently as he looked at where Green Goblin was once at while he had tears in his eyes. "YOU HEAR ME OSBORN!? I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! _YOU'RE DEAD!_" He then began to cry as much as harshly possible while Elise got onto her knees and held Ken in her arms, trying to comfort him while Geohn cried loudly, along with one of the clocks finally slowing down and stopped a 4:16, and the other on 3:17 for it's also the same times the clock officially stopped working on the night April King died.


	17. Spider-Man vs Green Goblin: For Vengance

_**Focus on the journey, not the destination. Joy is found not in finishing an activity but in doing it. - Greg Anderson**_

_**Neon City - King Apartment - Time: 1:27 PM**__**  
**__**March 18, 2019**_

Ever since the battle against what remained of the Sinister Seven, everybody except for Beetle and Green Goblin, all returned back into their prisons in Ryker's and this time, with more security. But the fact of that didn't make the King family glad or happy, since they now suffered the loss of an amazing woman; April King. Inside the apartment had Ken sitting on the couch in depression while Elise tried to support him and with holding Geohn, whom was sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Kenny... We'll get through this, I promise." Elise said as she held Ken's arm as he shook his head. "...It was our fault... We should have listened and-"

"...I failed to save her..." Ken said silently as he gripped his forehead in depression while Elise held his hand. "...I... broke my promise... I told her I would make sure nothing happened to her... And now she's dead..."

"Ken, don't blame yourself... it wasn't your fault." She said as Ken stared at her in hint of anger and question, which surprised her a bit, not since the symbiote Suit, but that was bad compared to this expression.

"Then WHOSE fault is it then? I was the one who tried to save her, the one who shot the web, and the one who dove for her and she ended up getting a broken neck out of it! How can I NOT be responsible for that?!" Ken asked as Elise stared at him in the eyes, trying her best to support him.

"Don't think like that... you did all you could... Green Goblin is really the one who killed her... He'll get what's coming to him soon, I promise." She said as Ken looked down at his hand, knowing that he's partially the cause of April's death. She stared at him more until her phone began to ring, to which she answered. "Hello? Yes this is Elise King, who is this?" Ken looked at her a bit as she nodded. "Ok, we'll be right over." She closed the phone as she looked back. "It's Felicia, she and the others want to talk to you at the hospital."

"Really...? What about...?" Ken asked as Elise shrugged.

"I don't really know, but I guess we're about to find out." She said as she got up. "Do you... want to walk or swing over there?"

"...Walk if that's ok..." Ken said as Elise nodded and walked out of the apartment.  
_  
__**Neon City - Hospital - Time: 2:02 PM**_

The small King family entered a hospital room to see Felicia in a bed, completely hurt from the explosion, along with Micheal, Kaine with his generic symbiote into black clothing while he held Emma's hand, showing he most likely recovered his memories, and Walter and Lyida Hardy; Felicia's dad and mom for they have blonde hair with streaks of white on it, as they all noticed.

"Hey Kenny..." Felicia said as she smiled a bit, hoping to comfort him as he walked to her and sat down as he held her hand. "I-I'm sorry that I wasn't much use to you back there..."

"No... you did good... You did all you could do at the moment...Are you ok? What you took was... pretty bad." He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah... I'll be fine, now that you're here." She said as she hugged him in comfort, making him hug back. "I should be here good to go in the next month or so..."

"Yeah... that's good." Ken said looking down a bit.

"We're sorry to hear of your loss young man." Walter said as he put his hand on Ken's shoulder.

"I wish... I could have done something to help." Kaine said as he looked down into his arms in anger. "I was there when it happened... maybe if I just... I could have-"

"Don't Kaine... it's ok..." Emma said as he looked down a bit.

"I feel like I could have done something else to prevent that..." Kaine said sadly.

"It's ok Kaine. I'm sure you did the best you could... if only I could say the same for myself." Ken said as he looked his hand again in regret; Regret for not saving April.

"Don't blame yourself dude. It's not your fault Green Goblin dropped her." Micheal said as Ken stared at him.

"But I'm also the one who couldn't save her, my own mom, when I promised her I'd protect her at all costs. And look what happened..." He said as Elise held his hand in comfort, until Kaine looked at the television.

"Hey, somebody turn that thing up. Looks like something's going on." He said as Micheal started to turn in up.

"..And as of right now, since the death of April King, Norman Osborn; The Green Goblin, is now attacking the streets of Neon City, claiming that he now controls the city as of right now! The question now is; Where is Spider-Man in our time of need?" Jennifer Logan asked until Green Goblin flew near them and threw a bomb, suddenly cutting the air as everbody stared at the television until Ken got up darkly.

"K-Ken?" Elise asked as he looked at her.

"...You guys were right about one thing. Green Goblin killed my mom. Everything started with him, and now the Reign of the Green Goblin ends today." Ken said as he started to take off his clothes, revealing his still torn up suit while he put the accessories on, becoming Spider-Man.

"Ken, are you sure? Maybe I should-" Kaine tried to say.

"No. I have to, and want to do this, alone. I'm doing it for mom, and he needs to learn that by my hand." Spider-Man said as he opened a window, and was about to leave until he looked at them. "...Don't follow me." He then swung away, leaving them as they stared at him, until Elise got up.

"Elise, Ken said he needed-" Micheal said as Elise looked at him.

"I'm not leaving him alone, he's my husband and with what happen, I'm scared for him." She said as she ran out, leaving everybody again as Felicia looked out through the window.

"..Don't do anything you'll regret..." She said quietly.

_**Neon City - Downtown - Time: 2:07 PM **_

Green Goblin flew around the streets of Neon City while he threw bombs all around, destroying parts of building as he laughed in complete joy by the destruction and the screams of fear.

"Do you all see now?! The Green Goblin has now taken control of the city with nothing to stop it!" Green Goblin yelled while laughing, until he stopped by seeing a small little girl shaking in a corner in fear, making him smile as he prepared a fiery bomb in his hands and was about to fire it, until a web yanked his hand away and made the bomb hit a building, causing little damage to it, and revealed to be Spider-Man.

"That's as far are you'll go Osborn! No more of using people as some sort of shield, this ENDS here." He said as the kid ran away, leaving both him and Green Goblin in the area as he smirked.

"Well, looks like YOU'RE here! Here to find you little mommy and daddy like the lost kid you are?" Green Goblin asked as he pretended to cry, but stopped as he laughed. "Well guess what? They're dead now, and now you're just a lonely lost kid!"

"...You REALLY have no idea what you did, didn't you Osborn?" Spider-Man asked darkly. "Kidnapping somebody I love is one thing, but killing them is just PUSHING it! I'll make you feel the justice of your own actions... because as of right now, You're Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man..." He stared at Green Goblin in anger and hatred. " doesn't feel like being so...Friendly as of right now."

"Say what you want kiddo, but you still killed that mother of yours, no matter how much you deny it!" Green Goblin said as he ran to Spider-Man, planning to claw him, but Spider-Man quickly dodged until he punched him in the face harshly, sending Goblin back a bit as he shot out fireballs toward him, but he dodged them until one hit him against a building. Spider-Man recovered quickly as Green Goblin threw another fireball, making him dodge it quickly as he then webbed a manhole and threw it at him, but it has quickly melted by his fire until Spider-Man zipped toward him and punched him in the face with even more force, actually stunning him and blood coming out of his mouth and nose, for he caused a nosebleed.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done Osborn!" Spider-Man yelled until he was suddenly focus on something else, seeing April's spirit near him while he stared at her in shock, until she shook her head in shame for what he was doing. He was so focused on it, Green Goblin took advantage of it as he blasted him away with fire, making him hit the floor.

"Come now Spider! You can do better than this!" Green Goblin said as he got on his glider and began to fly around him while throwing fiery bombs at him, to which Spider-Man reacted by dodging them while shooting balls of webs at his glider, hoping to send it down until Green Goblin then charged at him, with his glider now having blades coming out of the front, and tried to stab him with them until he jumped above the glider and grabbed Green Goblin as the two began to fight on top of it while Green Goblin stared at him and tried to claw him. "You just won't die, will you King!?"

"I'm not gonna die THIS easily Osborn, not until justice is served onto you for what you did to mom!" Spider-Man yelled as the two started to punch each other, while on some of them they dodged, as the glider kept them flying around the area until Green Goblin lit his fists up with fire and attempted to stab Spider-Man in the heart, but he quickly dodged it by grabbing it, trying to make sure the stab didn't advance any further until he quickly webbed him in the face, stunning him as he punched him harshly enough to knock Green Goblin off his glider. Spider-Man then jumped down, grabbed him by the neck darkly along with filled with hatred, and began to punch him harshly in the face, making Green Goblin's face more bloody and brusied while a shadow watched him for a bit in shock, and was about to deliver the final blow onto him until he was stopped.

"KEN DON'T!" A voice yelled as Spider-Man looked to Elise, holding Geohn. "DON'T KILL HIM, PLEASE! APRIL WOULDN'T APPROVE OF THIS! YOU KNOW THAT!" Spider-Man was about to brush her off until he saw Geohn babbling at him and heard something from him.

"B-Baba!" Geohn said a bit, trying to say 'Dada', which made Spider-Man wake up a bit and looked at Goblin, shocked at what he was doing.

"Oh my god... what in the world am I even doing?" He asked as he backed away as Green Goblin got up weakly and smiled despite the blood.

"Why aren't you finishing this King? Don't you want to kill me?!" He asked as Spider-Man backed up more and stared at him a bit more until shook his head.

"...No. Not anymore... If I killed you, would that make me the better person? My mother; April King, wouldn't approve of that... and neither would anybody else... I'll let the legal system deal with you... And let that be the end of it." Spider-Man said as Green Goblin smiled crazily as his glider then hovered behind Spider-Man, with the blades still out.

"If you won't do the killing... THEN I WILL!" Green Goblin yelled as the glider then flew toward Spider-Man from behind, which caught Elise's attention.

"KEN WATCH OUT!" She yelled as Spider-Man's spider sense tingled inside his skull as he saw the glider fly toward him, making him flip over it as it instead; Hit and stabbed Green Goblin in the heart, pinning him against a wall as he coughed out blood and slowly began to die, until his body went limp on the very spot, for it signified the death of Norman Osborn; The Green Goblin. Spider-Man stared at it in shock then at his hands.

"I... nearly killed him... out of pure and sheer anger..." He said as Elise looked at him and held his hand, but he decided to walk away.

"K-Kenn- S-Spidey-" Elise tried to say, until Spider-Man said something under his breath, to which made her surprised to say that, until he walked away with Elise following him.

_**"I'm not Spider-Man... not anymore." **_


	18. It's On Again

_**You may not always have a comfortable life and you will not always be able to solve all of the world's problems at once but don't ever underestimate the importance you can have because history has shown us that courage can be contagious and hope can take on a life of its own. - Michelle Obama**_

_**Two Weeks Later**_

_**Neon City - King Apartment - Time: 9:41 AM**__**  
**__**April 1, 2019**__**  
**_  
Two weeks have passed since the final battle against Green Goblin, and ever since April's death and the near murder of Norman Osborn, Ken quit being Spider-Man for he felt incredibly horrible about all of the events and could no longer trust himself with anything as Spider-Man. Felicia was still in the hospital after the blast, but was soon to recover, and with Kaine finally recovering his memories, he and Emma both moved out of Neon city and into Houston, Texas; knowing that there needed another Spider-Man in the area. In the apartment, Ken sat on the couch while holding Geohn in his arms as Elise sat next to him and comforted him.

"Kenny... How are you feeling?" Elise asked as Ken shrugged.

"...I still don't know..." He said as he looked at Geohn, then back at her. "I-I still don't even know..."

"Kenny..." Elise said as she held Ken's hand, hoping to comfort him as much as she could until something on the television caught their attention.

"...It's been two weeks now since the disappearance of Spider-Man and the battle of Norman Osborn; The Green Goblin, and nobody has caught sight of the city's protector. Our question is this: Where has he gone with the crime now going up?" Jennifer Logan said on the air until there were sudden noise of guns being shot in the distance, catching all of their attention. "Oh my god! We're now getting the sight of what appears to be a gun battle on the streets of Neon City! This could be bad for the people of this city!" As they heard this, Elise looked at Ken, to which he shook his head while there was a knocking on the door, revealing to be Micheal coming in.

"Hey Ken, did you hear?" He asked as Ken nodded. "Are you... going to do something?"

"...I don't think I can... With all that happened... I.." Ken said as he gripped his forehead, for he lost all confidence in himself.

"Ken... they need you." Elise said as Ken looked at her, then down as he got up for he now remembered something.

"Wait... Mom made me something... in case something happened." He said as Elise looked at him and nodded as she opened a drawer and took out the envelope that contained her recording.

"Is... this is?" Elise asked as Ken nodded and opened it, seeing the tape inside it while Micheal brought out her camera, and put it inside as he pressed play on it, showing the recording on a wall of her sitting in her bed.

"Hello Kenny..." April said in the recording as she looked down a bit. "I'm guessing.. by the time you're watching this, I'm most likely dead, and I know on how much of an impact that would cause to you, being your mother, Elise, and my grandchild." She looked back at he camera and smiled. "But even if that is the case, I want you to know, that you will go through dark times, even in the brightest of days and you think nothing could go wrong. But there will be times like that in the future, and I never want my death to impact what you are now for me and this city: Hope." She began to cry a bit but wiped a tear away as it started to make Ken cry a bit. "For these past four to five years, you've brought hope onto the people of this city, and to me. Whatever happens, always hang onto that hope, for me, your family, and to the people of this city. You're the strongest man I've ever met alongside George, for he too brought hope into my life long ago, even after all the things me and him went through, even when I held you in here..." She held her stomach while smiling. "..Never let go of that hope, and stay strong for those around you... Thank you Kenny, for giving me a life a woman like myself was happy to live with... I love you my daughter-in-law; Elise, my friends who I thought of as a son and daughter; Micheal and Felicia, my Grandbaby; Geohn... and my loving son; Ken King, The... Magnificent Spider-Man... I love each and every one of you... Goodbye... I love you." The recording then ended, leaving everybody in silence as Micheal looked down a bit along with Elise, as they all looked at Ken, who was thinking.

"What are you going to do now?" Elise asked as Ken stared at her, then lifted a part of a couch that held a suitcase and opened it, revealing his Spider-Man costume, all repaired while he stared at it.

**_Neon City - Central - Time: 9:45 AM_**

"WOOHA! THIS IS A REAL BLAST!" A punkish emo gang member, the leader, yelled as he and the others kept shooting their machine guns all around the area, while people in the area hid from the shootout, with one of the few being the Dillon family, Max, Charlie, and their mother, Angelica.

"This is insane! Not even the police can handle them right now!" Max yelled as the gang kept shooting while the police tried all they could to stop them, until Charlie, who was wearing a Halloween costume of Spider-Man, watched them a bit until he grabbed his mask and ran to them, shocking them.

"CHARLIE NO!" Angelica yelled as she and Max tried to get to him, but the police stopped them from proceeding any further as they screamed while Charlie ran to the site, making everybody stop firing.

"Hold your fire! There's a kid in the way!" Jean Dewolff yelled as all of them stopped, while the leader looked at him and laughed.

"Aw, would ya lookie there! 'Spider-Man' is back!" He said as they all laughed, while Charlie stared at all of them as he put on the mask and stood there, preparing himself.

"...I'm not scared of you jerks!" He yelled as the leader looked while smiling.

"Is that so? Well we'll see about that." He said as all of the members aimed their guns at him, with Charlie still standing with no fear, to which made another man walk next to Charlie and stood next to him.

"...If this kid is brave enough to do something like this, then so am I!" He said as he put his hand on Charlies head, to which made another civilian walk next to Charlie along with others including the cops as it shocked Dewolff a bit, but looked at the crown and walked to them, standing by everybody along with people such as a ton old students of Ken's in Highschool, Alexander; a man with black hair and white highlights, alongside his girlfriend Shadow; a woman with brown hair and green eyes.

"...I'm doing this for the kid and King." Alexander said to himself and Shadow, to which she smiled.

"...I know you are... I love you for that." She said as the Dillon Family then stood next to Charlie, along with Holly, Robbie, and finally in the front, to everybody's surprise; J. Jonah Jameson.

"...This kid had more bravery than you guys ever will." Holly said as Robbie nodded.

"I'm doing this for the kid, and for Spider-Man... No matter what, he's a hero in my book." He said as Jameson looked at him and sighed a bit.

"...I can't believe I'm saying this... But you're right... Spider-Man... is a hero." He said as he looked at the gang. "And this kid... Is just as much of a hero as he is...I'm willing to bet my entire company on that." He said that as just in time, Micheal and Elise, who was holding Geohn, walked in right behind him as they waited for a bit.

"Is that right? Well then... Guess we'll take you ALL out!" The leader said as they all aimed their guns. "Fire on three! One..." Max and Angelica looked at each other and at Charlie as they all held their hands. "TWO... TH-" Just as they were about to fire, everybody then heard the sounds of a 'Swick', making everybody saw who it was, with the being landing behind Charlie.

"...Hey Spidey." The source said as Charlie looked behind him to see him, The Magnificent Spider-Man, back once again while Felicia watched the entire thing on the television.

"...I knew you would be back to kick some butt..." Felicia said while smiling.

"You're back! I knew you would!" Charlie said as he lifted up his mask, revealing his face, as Spider-Man then looked at everybody that defended him, including Elise and Micheal.

"Yeah... I'm back now!" He said as he looked at them more. "Thanks for you guys doing this for me... I never would have thought a lot of people would care about me... You too Jameson."

"Bah... Well... Ya know." Jameson said with a weak smile, which made Spider-Man chuckle a bit until he kneeled down to Charlie.

"And you...Thanks for doing that for me, you're truly the bravest kid I've ever met, you know that?" He asked as he looked at everybody. "Stand back everybody and let me handle this and follow Spidey number two!" He looked down at Charlie and patted his shoulder. "Protect them for me? For Spidey?"

"...For Spidey!" Charlie said as everybody began cheer for him as they backed away for Charlie, while he looked around to see a spirit of April, John Jordan; Elise's father, and George Kingm who were all smiling at him and nodded approvingly, making him smile as he looked at Micheal first since he was the man who helped Ken be who he is now, next at Elise since she was one of the only women to support who he was and loved him for it, then at Geohn; their only pride and joy, as they too nodded at him, then looked at the thugs.

"In the name of Neon City, and to all the Emo Punk kids all around, I'm going to ask you to put down your guns! Unless you want to kill me, is that right?" Spider-Man asked.

" YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! WE WANNA KILL YA!" The leader said as Spider-Man nodded.

"..Kay, I'll be right over!" He said as he began to stretch. "Man it's good to be back in action!"

(Ending Theme: watch?v=Y1ImQyTrejU/ It's On Again by Alicia Keys )

Spider-Man then prepared himself as he ran toward the gang, while they ran toward him, he began to see all of that happened in his life: Starting with getting bitten by the spider, George's death, Electro's birth, Ken and Elise becoming a couple, obtaining the Symbiote Suit, fighting against Rhino, Shocker, Kingpin and Venom, the fight of Carnage and Toxin, proposing to Elise, the Civil War, the fight against the Sinister Seven, meeting Kaine, April's death, the defeat of the Green Goblin, and the events now.

**I'll always be put into dark times... but in those times, there needs to be a hero to stop them: Hope. And I'll always fight for that hope and stop those who plan to destroy it... not as just only Ken King...  
**  
Spider-Man then jumped toward them as he planned to punch the leader on the face.

**...But as The Magnificent Spider-Man!**

_**With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility - Ben Parker/Peter Parker/George King/Ken King/Stan Lee/Voltaire **_

_**~The End~**_


End file.
